My Sister's Daughter
by CircusLeader005
Summary: After Martha was killed...Margaret, Martha's older sister, took it upon herself to help Dracula raise his daughter and her neice, Mavis
1. Margaret

Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter

Hotel Transylvania

I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own my character Margaret

Chapter 1

Name: Margaret

Age: 4,530

Hair Color: Short, silver hair and long, black bangs

Eye Color: Silver

Original outfit: A long, black dress with long, red lace sleeves

Jewelry: A black choker necklace with a silver bat charm

Silver, wing earrings

Loves: Her niece, Mavis

Summary: Margaret is the oldest out of her and her sister, Martha. Margaret is very easygoing and she really let's Mavis live her life. She wants Mavis to go out into the world and live her life, but Dracula's in the way. Mavis can got to her aunt about anything. Margaret feels that Mavis can love anyone she wants.

(Margaret's Prov)

Hello, everyone, my name is Margaret. I was born before my sister, Martha.

Please give me a minute (wipes her eyes)

I'm sorry, but it's hard to lose someone you love. Martha was very young when she was killed. I and my brother-in-law, Count Dracula, took Martha's death very hard, but she blessed us with giving birth to my little niece, Mavis.

I helped Drac raise Mavis.

I realized that Mavis wanted to go out in the world, so I've been trying to convince Drac to let her go.

I hope you enjoy and also

WELCOME TO HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!


	2. Precious Baby

Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter

Chapter 2 

Margaret carefully stepped into the nursery.

She didn't want to wake her up.

She moved over to the crib and looked.

A beautiful baby with raven black hair was fast asleep.

Margaret smiled and gently ran a finger over the baby's cheek.

The baby was beautiful; she only wished that her sister was here to see it.

She felt a light breeze.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the balcony doors open.

She saw her brother-in-law.

He gave her a small smile and moved over to the crib.

"Peek-a-boo."

The little baby broke out crying.

Margaret slapped Dracula's arm.

"Why did you scare that baby?"

Dracula shook his head.

"I didn't mean to frighten her."

Margaret turned her attention back to the baby.

She picked up the small infant and held her close to her heart.

Margaret ran her fingers through the baby's short raven hair.

"I'm so sorry he scared you, my dear, little one."

Margaret gently rocked the young infant in her arms.

_Hush, little vampire, don't say a word. _

_Auntie's gonna bite the head off a bird._

Mavis laughed and grabbed the silver bat charm that dangled from her aunt's necklace.

Margaret smiled and kissed the little vampire's forehead.

Margaret stood back and watched her brother-in-law changed Mavis' diaper.

He cheated by using magic.

Dracula threw away the dirty diaper and handed Mavis to her aunt.

Mavis grabbed one of her aunt's long fingers.

"Your daddy cheated."

"Hey!"

Margaret looked at Dracula.

"Well, you did."

She only got an eye roll from him.

She laughed, because he knew she was right.

Margaret and Dracula were standing side by side going over plans for their big project.

"It's nice, but a little more square footage."

The monster architect looked at Margaret, then to Dracula.

"I agree with Dracula. We plan on having alot of monsters here."

The architect flipped the pencil and erased the square design.

Some drool fell from the ceiling and landed on the blue prints.

The three older monsters looked up and saw baby Mavis on the ceiling.

Margaret smiled.

"What are you doing up there, my sweet little blood orange?"

Mavis laughed and fell right into her aunt's arms.

Margaret was in the parlor on the couch with a good book in her hands.

As soon as she flipped the page she heard the sound of her niece laughing.

Margaret looked up from her book and saw Mavis on her fake horse.

"I'm going to get you, little Mavis! I'm going to get you!"

Margaret saw Dracula trying to catch little Mavis, but he was getting tired.

Mavis looked out the open door, dropping her fake horse to the floor.

She looked at her aunt.

"What out there, Auntie?"

Margaret put down her book and went over to her niece.

She picked her up.

Dracula came over to Margaret and she handed Mavis over to him.

"We never go out there."

Mavis looked at her aunt.

"Why, Auntie?"

"Because, it's not safe, little mouse."

Margaret and Dracula walked back to put Mavis in her crib, but Mavis was too busy looking out the open door.

Mavis was sitting on Margaret's lap, while Dracula was reading a story for Mavis.

"The humans forced the monsters to leave the village."

Margaret watched as Mavis' grip got tighter on her blanket.

"But, Harry the Human jumped out from under their bed."

"I'm scared!"

Mavis covered her mouth with her blanket.

"Burned their clothes. And bit their toes."

Margaret pinched Mavis' big toe.

"And took their candy!"

Mavis jumped out of her aunt's lap and hid under her bed.

Margaret breathed a laugh and looked under the bed.

"Don't let them take my candy, auntie."

"Oh, sweet fangs, there's nothing you have to worry about. Your daddy and I promised your mom we would protect you forever."

Mavis smiled and crawled out from under the bed.

Margaret picked up the young vampire and put her on her lap.

Dracula smiled and pulled out his ukulele.

He started playing a few chords.

_My beautiful May-vay_

_Let me wipe all your poop away_

_Those humans are nas-tay_

_So, with Daddy and Auntie you will stay_

_And if a human tries to harm you I'll simply say_

Dracula bearded his fangs, his eyes glowed red and he growled.

_Because your Daddy and Auntie's little girl_

_Daddy and Auntie's girl_

_We're your Daddy and your Auntie_

Mavis was standing on the edge of her bed wearing a pink helmet.

Margaret and Dracula were kneeling a few inches from the edge of the bed.

"Bend your legs and push off."

Mavis try, but fell to the floor.

Margaret was over to Mavis in a matter of minutes.

She picked up the little vampire in her arms.

She saw the tears in the little vampire eyes.

Margaret wiped the tears from her niece's eyes.

"It's okay, little mouse. It takes a few tries."

She placed the little vampire back on the edge of her bed, again.

Margaret backed away from the bed.

"Bend your legs and push off. Trust us, little mouse."

Mavis bended her legs and pushed off the bed.

Margaret was scared she was going to fall to the floor, but she transformed into a little bat.

Margaret and Dracula stood up.

Mavis flew around her father and her aunt.

"Look at me! I can fly! I can fly!"

"You're doing it, sweet fangs!"

"Faster, baby! Faster!"

Margaret and Dracula transformed into bats and flew around the room with Mavis.

"Excuse me, sir and ma'am."

Margaret and Dracula stopped and looked at the zombie architect.

"What? What?"

Mavis hit a wall.

Margaret looked at her little niece.

"Are you all right, my little voodoo doll?"

"I'm okay, auntie."

"It's ready."

Margaret and Dracula followed the zombie architect onto a stone balcony.

"So, it's safe for monsters?"

"Absolutely, Lady Margaret. There 400 acres of haunted ground and the land of the undead. Any human that comes around will leave right quick."

"But, of course, be smart. No fireworks or bonfires."

Drac waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. No fireworks or bonfires."

Dracula and Margaret looked back at the picture of him, her, Martha and baby Mavis.

Dracula picked up the picture.

Margaret watched the way Dracula looked at the picture.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked from the picture.

He smiled at his sister-in-law.

"We fulfilled our promise to Martha."

He gave a small nod of his head and looked back to the picture.

"No one will harm Mavis here."

Margaret gave a small nod of her head, before she looked at the picture.

Mavis was holding one of her aunt's hand and one of her father's hand.

The family of three walked into the front doors of the castle hotel.


	3. Speech, Listen

Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter

Chapter 3

Margaret woke up to the sound of her skeleton phone going off.

She sat up and ran her fingers through her short silver hair.

She got up and made her way to Mavis' bedroom.

She gently knocked on the door.

"Mavis? Are you awake, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I am, Auntie Marg."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course,"

Margaret opened the door and walked in.

Mavis was sitting up in her bed with a book in her hands.

She looked up and looked at her aunt.

She smiled at her, showing her fangs.

"Hi, auntie."

"Hi, sweet fangs."

Margaret walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

She walked over to Mavis' bed and sat at the end.

She placed a hand on her niece's knee.

She pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Happy birthday, little mouse."

"Thank you, auntie."

Margaret looked at her niece.

She could tell that she wasn't really excited about her birthday.

"What's wrong, sweet fangs?

Mavis shook her head.

"Nothing, auntie."

Margaret knew better than that.

"Mavis, you don't have to do that. Not with me."

"Okay."

Mavis got up from her bed and started pacing back and forth.

"Dad said that when I turned 118 that I could go out and see the world. I remember we were eating mice and he specifically said that he gave me his word."

Margaret held up her hands.

"Hold on, sweet fangs."

Mavis stopped and looked at her aunt.

"Okay, pretend I'm your father. Speak to me."

Mavis breathed a laugh.

"I can't do that."

"Sure, you can, sweet pea."

"Okay,"

Mavis let out a deep sigh.

"Dad, you said that when I turned 118 that I can go and come from this hotel like every other monster."

"But, Mavey wavey, it's not safe. Bleh, bleh, bleh."

"But, Dad, you promised. You know and I know that a Dracula's word is sacred."

Margaret raised one of her perfect, black eyebrows at her niece.

"You've been practicing this speech."

"You have no idea. You think he'll let me go?"

"Honey, there's no telling with your father."

Margaret got up and moved over to her niece.

She wrapped her arms around Mavis and brought her little niece close to her chest.

She kissed the top of Mavis' head.

"You have to try, sweet fangs."

A small knock at the door didn't make the two separate from their hug.

"Come in."

The door opened and one of the suits of armor, the hotel's security, was at the door.

"Lady Margaret,"

She looked at the suit of armor.

"What?"

"Mr. Dracula is looking for you."

Margaret gave a small nod of her head.

She looked at Mavis.

"I know he'll listen to you, sweet fangs."

She left the room with the suit of armor.

Margaret only hoped that Dracula would listen to Mavis.

Margaret found Dracula waiting for her in the hallway.

"What were you doing?"

"I was with my niece. What do you need?"

"We need to greet the guests."

Dracula offered Margaret his arm.

"Shall we?"

She took his offer.

"We shall."

Margaret and Dracula came down the stairs.

They saw the monsters.

They stopped and looked at the different monsters.

They both extended their arms.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!" they said in union.

Well, there's that...hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

Enjoy your stay at Hotel Transylvania(:


	4. Old Friends

Okay, I know it's been a very long time since I've updated this story...well, anyway here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter', but here's the fourth chapter

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 4

Margaret and Dracula watched a pack of rowdy wolf pups come through the doors of the hotel. Margaret looked at her brother in law.

"Wayne and Wanda are here."

One of the wolf pups ran over to Margaret. He grabbed the end of her dress and snarled. Margaret shook her head and grabbed the wolf pup.

"This is a hotel not a cemetery."

The wolf pup gave her the puppy eyes.

"Sorry, Auntie Marg."

She ruffled the wolf pup's head and gently placed him to the floor. The wolf pup let go of Margaret's dress and rushed over to his pack of brothers.

"Marg, Drac,"

Dracula rushed over to his old friend and grasped his shoulders.

"Wayne, my old friend. I'm so glad that you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us. Me and Wanda are always glad to get out of the shadows for a couple of days."

"The family's beautiful. Let me just clean up their filth."

The looks on Wanda and Wayne's faces made Margaret ball up her fist and punch Dracula in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

Dracula looked at his sister in law.

"What?"

Margaret shook her head.

"What?"

"Never mind, Drac. Housekeeping!"

Three witches came down the stairs to the lobby on their broomsticks and cleaned up the pups mess.

Zombies came through the doors of the hotel, carrying two large boxes. The wolf pups rushed over to the zombies. The pups spooked the zombies, causing them to drop the large boxes. One of the boxes busted open and a head rolled out. The head hopped over to Margaret and landed in her hands.

It was another one of Dracula's friends, Frankenstein.

"Hey, Marg."

"Hey, Frank. You still going by mail."

"It's not a money thing. I have a plane phobia. I mean at any moment those engines could catch..."

"Fire,"

Frank and Margaret looked at Wayne.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Fire, bad'! We know."

Margaret couldn't help but to laugh at the look on Frank's face. Dracula moved from the small group.

"Augustus! Porridge Head! Come on! Does that look like Frankenstein's head?!"

Margaret raised one of her silver eyebrows at Dracula's swaying cape.

"Drac,"

"What?"

Drac squealed in surprise and grabbed his behind.

"Who pinched me?"

"Sorry, you're irresistible."

The four friends knew that voice. It was the Invisible Man, Griffin.

"Hello, Griffin."

The pair of floating glasses looked at Margaret.

"Oh, Lady Margaret."

She moved away and stood behind Dracula. She wasn't going to let Griffin anywhere near her, because always tried to flirt with her but every single time it failed.

"Great to 'see' you, Invisible Man."

Dracula, Wayne and Frank laughed.

"It never gets old."

Griffin took his glasses off and Margaret knew what that meant. She moved from behind her brother in law. Dracula was smacked in his face.

"Oh,"

He slashed his hand through the air.

"Missed me."

Dracula bearded his long, sharp fingernails.

"Missed me, missed me, missed me!"

Margaret saw the flustered look on Dracula's face.

"Drac,"

He looked at her. She held out a strip of bacon and motioned her head to Wayne's kids. He gave her a small nod of his head and took the strip of bacon.

"Okay, you win. Hold this bacon."

Griffin took the strip of bacon.

"Why am I..."

The wolf pups rushed over to Griffin and jumped on him, trying to get the strip of bacon.

"Oh, come on. Get them off!"

The four laughed, but they were interrupted by a small sand storm. The four looked to the front doors of the hotel. A small pole of sand piled up and a mummy popped out of the big sand pile.

"Here comes the party!"

The mummy slid down the sand and slid over to the four monsters.

"Murray,"

"Drac, what's up, buddy?"

Murray went to hug Dracula, but he dogged the hug. Dracula pinched the sand between his fingers.

"The sand, Murray! The sand! Always with the sand!"

The wolf pups slid down the sand, using it as a slid. Murray drapped his arms on Wanda's shoulders and Wayne's shoulders.

"Wolfie! Wanda!"

He moved his arms from Wayne's shoulders and Wanda's shoulder and took one of Margaret's hands in his hands. He placed a small kiss to the top of her hand.

"Marg,"

His eyes lighted up when he saw Frankenstein's head in her hands. He took his head from her hands.

"Frank!"

Margaret shook her head when she saw the mummy and Frankenstein yell at each other. They had done that through the many years they had known each other. Murray hugged Frank's head.

"I love this guy! He always brings a full tilt!"

Murray bounced Frank's head up and down.

"You're looking pretty skinny. Now that you're just a head."

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that.

Augustus took Frankenstein's head from Murray's hands and placed him where his right arm should be.

Margaret placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Wanda. I'm gonna check on Mavis."

"All right, hun."

Margaret gave her friend a small smile, before leaving to go up the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs when she heard her friends laughing.

"Housekeeping!"

Margaret ducked just in time when the cleaning staff came through. She shook her head. She knew that boys would always be boys.

She came up to Mavis' room.

"Miss Margaret,"

Margaret looked down and saw the shrunken head that hung from the door knob.

"Hello. Is Mavis practicing her speech?"

"Oh, yeah. She's been practicing for over three hours."

Margaret let out a deep sigh.

"She's ready to get out of here."

"You're right about that, girl."

Margaret gently knocked on the door.

"Mavis,"

"Come in, Auntie Marg."

Margaret opened the door and walked in. She saw her niece pacing on the ceiling off her room.

"Honey bat,"

Mavis looked down to her aunt.

"Something tells me you're nervous."

"Oh, yeah."

Margaret closed the door and walked up the side of wall to go up to the ceiling with her niece.

"I've been practicing this speech for hours."

"I can tell."

"He's not going to let me go."

"Probably not, but it's not going to hurt to try."

Mavis gave a small nod of her head. Margaret moved toward her young niece and held her close.

"It's all going to turn out right, my sweet little blood orange."

She could only hope.

Well, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	5. I Want To See New Things

Okay, I wasn't planning on writing this story today, but I guess I am...Hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 5

A little black spider slid from the ceiling to in front of Dracula's face.

"We're ready."

Dracula smiled and watched the little spider go back up to the ceiling. In the spider web it was plainly written 'Happy 118th Birthday, Mavis'.

"Oh, if only Martha was here to see this."

Dracula balled up his fist and placed it over his heart.

"She's always here Wanda."

Dracula stood on a stool of frogs.

"Thank you for coming friends. Another birthday for my sweet little Mavis and another year of refuge from them!"

He pointed to the white screen. A zombie with glasses flipped a switch to turn off the lights and turn on a old time projector.

"These are recent human images. They are getting fatter as to over power us. They are wearing less clothing as to strangling us and to cut off our heads and stuff our bodies full of candy. Evil villains you will never win!"

The projector was turned off and the lights were flipped back on.

"Okie dokie. Fun started in thirty minutes. Right now I have to see my little girl."

Dracula made his way to the elevator.

"She's not so little anymore."

"Yes, she is!"

Dracula's eyes flashed red and he bearded his fangs. His face turned back to normal as the elevator doors slid close.

"What's going on?"

The monsters looked back to the other cardboard box.

"Are we at the hotel yet?"

The taping of the box was cut with a long, pink fingernail that came from the box. The box was opened and Frank's wife, Eunice's head came up from the box.

"Frank, did you book us for a tantum massage? Did you get us a table at Hunchback? Did you do anything?"

The box was closed and Griffin sat on the box.

"You're welcome."

Everyone could hear Eunice beating from inside the box.

"What's going on?"

Margaret sat on Mavis' bed as Mavis paced back and forth. Margaret could tell that Mavis was nervous.

"Sweet fangs, you need to calm down."

She shook her head.

"I can't, Auntie Marg. I'm nervous."

"You're going to be fine. Why don't you go ahead and repeat what you're going to say to your dad one more time. Pretend I'm your dad. Speak to me."

"Okay,"

Mavis took a deep breath and let it out.

"Dad, you said that whenever I turned 118 that I could go out and see the world like every other adult that comes and goes from this hotel."

"But, Mavey-Wavey, it's not safe. Bleh, bleh, bleh."

Mavis and Margaret giggled a little at the last part. They both knew that Drac hated 'bleh, bleh, bleh'. He kept telling him that he had no idea where that came from.

"But, Dad, you gave me your word. I remember you, Auntie Marg, and I were both eating mice and you specifically said that you gave me your word."

Margaret watched her niece walk up the side of her room and walk across the ceiling.

Dracula passed by the many doors, until he came to Mavis' room. The shrunken head looked at him.

"Oh, it's you. Glad you could finally make it."

"Is she up yet?"

"Oh, she's up. She's ready to go and by 'go' as in go check the world out. She's been talking to Countess Margaret about it for the past hour. Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna say?"

"I've got it covered. Just do your job."

Dracula opened the door and peaked his head in the door.

"Good morning, Mavey-Wavey."

He walked in the her room.

"Happy birthday, my little mouse."

Mavis stopped pacing back and forth on the ceiling and crossed her arms.

"Thank you, Dad. I know it's my birthday."

"I have so much fun planned. Whoo-hoo! But, first let's go catch some scorpions. Just the two of us. How about that, dead-ums?"

Mavis jumped from the ceiling to the floor. She walked over to her aunt. Margaret held up her hand.

"Drac, please, let Mavis speak. There's something she wants to talk to you about."

"She wants to go out into the world and she can."

Mavis held up her finger.

"Aha! I knew you were gonna say that."

Mavis started pacing back and forth.

"But, Dad, you gave me your word. You know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred. It's the cord of our..."

"Wait. What?" Margaret and Mavis said together.

"I said she can go."

Margaret and Mavis crossed their arms over their chests. Margaret raised her silver eyebrows at him.

"You're just playing with me."

Dracula shook his head.

"No, you're old enough to drive a hearse. You're old enough to make your own decisions. You can go."

Margaret smiled when Mavis jumped with excitement.

"Holy rabies! Holy rabies!"

Mavis hugged her father and her aunt, before going to her closet.

She came out with a suitcase and wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt. She laughed and placed a straw hat on her head. She flew past her aunt and father, before she transformed into a bat.

"Wait a second, sweet fangs. Where are you going?"

"Oh, well, I'm going to paradise and this just some stuff I thought I would need."

"Paradise?"

Mavis transformed back to normal.

"Yeah, you know that place out there where you and mom met."

She pulled out an old post card, before looking at her aunt.

"Auntie Marg said that you two were just like 'zing'!"

Dracula shook his head.

"I don't know from zing."

Margaret shook her head.

"It's actually Hawaii, sweet fangs."

Mavis raised her eyebrow at her aunt.

"Ha-what-what?"

Margaret let out a small laugh and shook her head. Her niece was missing out on alot.

"Honey, I know you're excited, but everybody has come great lengths to see you on your birthday."

Margaret shook her head at Dracula. He was going to start the guilt trip on Mavis.

"I know. They always do."

Mavis transformed back into a bat and sat on her suitcase.

"Aren't I getting a little to old for these parties? I love them, but I really want to see new things and maybe meet someone my age."

Margaret's heart dropped when she saw the pouty look on her niece's face.

"Come on don't give me that. Don't give me the pouty bat face."

Margaret grabbed Dracula's shoulder. They moved a little ways from Mavis.

"Let her go to the village that's not far from her. At least let her go somewhere."

"But, Marg..."

"Drac,"

He let out a sigh of defeat. Dracula knew that he could never win a fight against Margaret.

"All right."

She gave him a small smile, before giving him a small pat on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Drac."

She motioned her head to Mavis.

"Tell her."

"All right."

He walked back over to Mavis and told her. She agreed and put her suitcase. She went up to her aunt and father. She hugged them both.

"Thanks for trusting me."

"Of course, my little one. I gave you my word."

Margaret could hear the unsettledness in Dracula's voice.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	6. Turned Back

Okay, I wasn't planning on writing this story today, but I guess I am...Hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 6

(Okay, just a little something from the author...Margaret is younger than Dracula, but she's older than her deceased sister Martha...Sorry, someone wanted to know...Anyway, here's the next chapter)

The hug with Mavis didn't very last to long, because Dracula and Margaret's friends came through the door. Margaret saw the way their faces lit up when they saw Mavis. Frankenstein rested his hands on his knees. He smiled at Mavis.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Not as excited as I am right now. You're not going to believe this, but Dad's letting me go out on my own to see a human village!"

The monster let out a sign of shock, but they grew quite when the saw the warning in Margaret's silver eyes. Eunice parted the monsters and stepped out.

"Excuse me. Drac, Marg, how can you two even think that?"

She hugged Mavis to her chest.

"Letting this poor child go out there with those horrible humans you always tell us about. That's why you two built this place."

She pulled Mavis away from her chest and looked at her.

"They hate us! They're cruel, vicious and very loud!"

Margaret rolled her eyes.

"_Just like your voice."_

"Auntie Eunice, I'm just gonna fly down the street and see how it goes. Maybe the humans have changed."

Wanda nodded her head.

"Okay, honey, be safe. Bring warm clothes and a sword."

Murray placed a hand on his hip.

"And don't let anyone scoop your brains out either."

Wayne nodded his head in agreement with his wife and friend.

"Yeah, and stick to the shadows, like from under a house."

Frankenstein shook his hands.

"Guys, guys, guys. She can handle it. She's a Dracula for Pete's sake."

Margaret shot Frank a grateful glance. It seemed that Margaret was the only one that had faith in her niece. She watched Frank lean toward Mavis and whisper something in her ear. Everyone, except Dracula and Margaret, started making protest for Mavis to not leave.

Margaret felt her anger boiling. She walked over to her niece and gently grabbed her shoulders. That's really all Margaret could take. No one had the type of faith Margaret had in Mavis. Her eyes still ice blue and she bearded her fangs.

"SHUT IT!"

The monsters took a few steps back in fear of the female vampire.

Her eyes turned back to their natural silver color and she sheathed her fangs. She turned Mavis to face her. She smiled at her niece and tucked her bangs away.

"Sweet fangs, you're going to be just fine."

Mavis smiled at her aunt and hugged her.

"Thanks for trusting me, Auntie Marg."

"Of course, dear little one."

Mavis walked over to the window. She looked out to the night, before looking back to the older monsters. Margaret gave her niece a small smile.

"Go ahead, sweet fangs. You're going to be all right."

Mavis' lips pulled up into a smile. She waved to the other monsters.

"Bye, everyone."

She fell out of the window.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Dracula and Margaret went up to the window. They watched Mavis transformed into a bat and soar through the night. It was like she was dancing with the night.

Margaret was busy watching her niece soaring through the night to notice Dracula slowly moving to the door.

"Drac, I'm really proud of you. I'm surprised that you're so calm about letting her go."

She turned when he didn't answer her. She shook her head when she realized Dracula was gone. She looked at the other monsters.

"Where's Drac?"

They shook their heads.

Margaret let out a growl of frustration. She felt like an idiot. She should've kept a closer eye on her brother in law. She knew that he would never let Mavis live her life.

Well, there's that...sorry it was short, but I'll live with it...hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	7. Old Pain

Okay, I wasn't planning on writing this story today, but I guess I am...Hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 7

Margaret sat outside Mavis' bedroom door. She wasn't waiting for Mavis, she was waiting for Dracula. She knew that he had gone after Mavis. He was going to screw up in anyway to change Mavis' mind about leaving the hotel.

She heard the sound of a bat flapping its wings. She hid behind a corner in the hallway.

She looked and saw a bat transform into Dracula. She moved from her hiding place. Dracula was about to knock on Mavis' door.

"Where've you been, Drac?"

He jumped a few feet in the air and turned. He placed a hand over his heart.

"Margaret, you about scared me back to life."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry. What was your question?"

"Where have you been?"

"Margaret, have you been losing weight? You look so thin."

"Dracula, I'm serious. Where did you go?"

He shook his head.

"Doing my best to protect Mavis."

She shook her head.

"Drac, I know you love Mavis just as much as I do, but you can't keep her from living her life."

"You and I promised Martha that we would protect her. Anthony would want you to keep your promise."

Margaret's mouth dropped in horror. She couldn't believe that Dracula brought Anthony in their conversation. A look of horror overcame Dracula's face. He knew that Margaret didn't like him bringing up Anthony. Any time!

Margaret bit down on her lower lip and looked away from Dracula. She shook her head; she felt her eyes prickling with tears.

"I can't believe you said that Drac."

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Margaret. I didn't mean to bring Anthony in this."

"But, you did!"

She stormed off leaving him alone. Drac and every single one of her friends knew to never bring Anthony up.

Mavis heard the conversation from her room. She heard her uncle's name brought up. Mavis learned to NEVER bring up her Uncle Anthony's name around her Aunt Margaret. She heard the sound of her aunt storm off.

Mavis walked out of her room. She saw her father standing near her door.

"Dad,"

He looked at her.

"Mavey,"

"Dad, what did you say to Aunt Marg?"

"Mavey, I...I didn't..."

"Why did you bring up Uncle Anthony? You know she hates it when you bring him up!"

Mavis left to go check on her aunt, before her father could say anything.

Mavis came up to her aunt's bedroom door.

"Auntie Marg,"

"Come in, sweet fangs."

Mavis opened the door and looked inside. She saw her aunt sitting on the window seat looking out into the night.

"Auntie,"

Margaret looked away from the window to her niece.

"What is it, sweet fangs?"

"I just wanted to check on you."

Margaret's face pulled up into a smile.

"That's sweet, baby claws. But, I'm fine."

Mavis knew that her aunt was lying. Margaret was great at hiding her hurt. Mavis walked over to her aunt. She sat on the window seat, before looking out into the night.

"What were you thinking about?"

Margaret shook her head and looked out into the night.

"The night that your uncle and I met."

Mavis looked from the window to her aunt. Margaret didn't look at her niece, because she was busy looking out into the night.

"I was flying in the night, looking for your mother. She would always fly away and not tell anyone where she was going. That's when I met your uncle. We crashed into each other. I was about to fall into the ocean, until he caught me. I looked at him and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I loved the way the moonlight shined off his eyes. I knew right then and there that I had found my one true love."

Mavis felt her heart break for her aunt. Her aunt was so in love with her uncle. Mavis didn't bother to ask her aunt what happened to her uncle, because she knew it would only bring tears to her aunt's eyes.

Mavis moved toward her aunt. She sat on her aunt's lap like she was a little child again.

"I'll always be here for you auntie."

Margaret smiled and held her little baby to her chest.

"I know, sweet fangs."

Well, there's a little bit of Margaret's past...anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	8. The Village

Okay, here's another chapter for this story, so I hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 8

Margaret needed to get her thoughts off Anthony, so she looked down to her niece.

"Well, sweetie, how did your trip to the village?"

She saw the look on her niece's face change.

"What is it? What happened, sweetie?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing, Auntie Marg."

Margaret cupped her niece's chin and got her to look at her.

"Mavey, you know that you can tell me."

"Auntie, it was horrible! The humans are everything that Dad said. They wanted to bite my toes."

"Bite your toes?"

"And they had garlic on bread!"

Margaret felt her blood boil. She knew that Dracula had something to do with her bad trip to the village. Margaret saw the disapointed look on her niece's face.

"I'm so sorry, sweet fangs. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to what Dad had to say. Auntie Marg, I'm never going to leave this place."

Margaret held her niece close to her.

"Sweet fangs, don't say that. Not all humans are bad. There are good humans out there."

Mavis shook her head.

"That can't be true, Auntie."

Margaret planned on having a long talk with her brother in law, but she wasn't going to ruin her niece's birthday party. She placed her hands on her niece's shoulders and looked at her.

"Don't worry about it, sweet fangs. Your Dad and I are gonna make this the bestest specialist birthday ever."

She kissed the top of her niece's head.

"Don't be sad. Tell you what you go back to your room and I'll get room service to send you up some worm cakes. Remember, this is the year that you open the present from your mother."

"What did she get me?"

Margaret waved one of her slender, pale fingers against her lips.

"No, no, no, no. You're mother told me that I could never tell you."

"Oh, please, Auntie Marg. If you tell me, I promise I'll act surprise."

Margaret shook her head.

"No, no, no, no. I won't spoil the surprise."

Margaret led Mavis out of her room, but not before looking back to the picture of her and Anthony on her wall.

Margaret rushed through the halls of the hotel, trying to find Dracula. She went down the stairs of the hotel and found him at the front desk. He was busy taking care of somethings. She walked over to the front desk. She slammed her hand down on the front desk.

"Drac!"

Dracula dropped his pen and jumped a few feet back. He saw Margaret standing at the front of the desk with rage in her eyes.

"Hi, Margaret. What are you doing?"

"What did you do?"

Dracula shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

Margaret reached over and grabbed the collar of Dracula's cape. She pulled him toward her.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!"

The guests in the lobby stopped and looked at the two older vampires. Dracula noticed that the guests were staring at them.

"Margaret, people are watching."

"I don't care! What did you do?!"

He grabbed her hand.

"Please, Margaret, I will tell you whatever you want to know. Let's just take this somewhere else."

"Fine!"

He grabbed her hand and led her to a supply closet. He pulled the string for the light, before looking at Margaret. She was pacing back and forth in the tiny closet. He could basically see the steam coming over her body. She was angry!

"Why are you so angry?"

"You know why I'm angry. What happened with Mavis?!"

Dracula shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Margaret grabbed Dracula by the collar of his cape and pulled him toward her. Margaret's silver eye flashed ice blue and she unsheathed her fangs. Dracula knew better than anyone to get on Margaret's bad side, so he knew that he had better tell the truth. He told Margaret everything.

Margaret's fingers dug into Dracula's shoulders. He let out a squeak of pain.

"Marg, please, you're nails are in my shoulders."

She shook him.

"Why would you do that? You know what she wants!"

"I know, but I can't live if anything happened to her."

She shook her head.

She walked out of the closet, leaving Dracula in the closet to think.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add to your favs

thanks(:


	9. Lost Love

I know it's been a while, but I'm back...I hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 9

Margaret couldn't get Anthony off her mind. He was the love of her life and he was taken away from her. She had mourned over her lost love, but she had to be for her niece.

Margaret's hand slid to her right shoulder and rubbed the scars from many years ago.

"Margaret,"

She stopped in the hallway when she heard Wanda's voice. She turned and saw her best friend standing behind her.

"Oh, hey, Wanda."

"Hon, are you all right?"

Margaret gave a small nod of her head and smiled at her.

"Of course. I'm perfectly fine."

Wanda knew better. She knew her best friend alot better than that.

"Margaret, what's really wrong?"

Margaret shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, it's kind of pathetic."

Wanda shook her head.

"Nothing's pathetic, Margaret."

Margaret felt tears prickling at her eyes.

"Is it about Anthony?"

Margaret nodded her head.

"Oh, honey."

Margaret couldn't help it. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Wanda's waist. She rested her head against Wanda's swollen stomach and let the tears fall.

"I miss him so much, Wanda. I miss him so much."

Wanda felt tears slip from her eyes. She knew that Margaret had never been the same since Anthony died.

Dracula walked out of the storage closet. He looked to the stairs. He knew that he needed to go upstairs and apologize to Margaret with what he said.

He was about to walk up the stairs, until he saw the front doors of the hotel move.

His eyes widened when he saw a person come from the doors of the hotel.

It was a human!

The night of Martha and Anthony's deaths flashed before his eyes.

"Humans,"

He raced over to the human and pulled him away, before he could be seen.

He knew that if someone saw the human, especially Margaret and Mavis, he would lose the ones he loved trust and no one would ever come back to the hotel.

Margaret wiped the tears away from her eyes. She smiled at Wanda and she let out a small chuckle. She saw the massacre tears that she left on Wanda's dress.

"Sorry about getting make-up on your dress."

Wanda's carelessly waved her hand in the air.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Auntie Marg,"

Margaret turned and saw her niece standing behind her. She felt another wave of tears welling up in her eyes when she saw the tears running down her niece's face.

"Mavey, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Mavis walked over to her aunt and wrapped her arms around her waist. Mavis buried her head in her aunt's chest.

"Auntie Marg, please don't cry. Please don't blame yourself for Uncle Anthony's death."

Margaret wrapped her arms around her niece. She felt fresh tears roll down her face.

"I don't blame myself, sweet fangs. I just miss him."

Margaret never wanted to break down in front of her niece. She never wanted to feel weak. She only wanted her baby niece to see her as the strong woman that had taken care of her over the years and always be there for her. She never wanted Mavis to feel that she had to take care of her, but at that moment she felt that Mavis had taken the roll to take care of her.

Okay, there's that...hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	10. HUMAN!

Okay, here's another chapter for this story...Hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 10

Dracula pulled the human away to the closet that he had been pulled into just minutes ago.

He listened carefully to the outside, making sure that no one was close to the door.

He looked to the human.

"What are you doing here and how did you find this place?"

"Oh, I'm Jonathan. I was hiking in the mountains with these dudes and they were talking about this spooky forest. Who wouldn't go into a spooky forest? I saw these dudes on fire and I followed them to this amazing castle."

Dracula remembered what the zombie architect had told him and Margaret.

"How many are you?"

"Just me. I like to kick it alone. What is this place? Like a costume party?"

Dracula shook his head.

"What have I done? If Mavis and Margaret find out that you're here. They'll know that I lied."

"Who's Margaret and Mavis?"

Dracula jumped when there was a knock at the door. He rushed over to the human and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, Drac,"

Dracula felt a shiver of fear run down his spine.

"Yes, Margaret. What is it?"

"I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you about the whole Anthony."

"Who's Anthony?"

Dracula glared at the human.

"Shut up."

Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, Drac who's in there with you?"

"No one!"

Margaret knew something was going on when Dracula said it to fast. She pushed open the door. Her mouth dropped when she saw the human that was standing next to Dracula.

She walked in the closet and closed the door behind her. She pointed to the human, before looking at Dracula.

"What is this human doing here? What did you do, Drac?!"

Dracula let out a sigh and admitted everything.

Margaret tried to wrap her head around everything that Dracula had just said.

"Drac, I just don't get it. Why did you lie to Mavis?!"

"Margaret..."

"Why did you lie to her?!"

She pointed to the human.

"You know you can't keep him a secret from everyone at this hotel. You know you can't!"

Margaret shook her head.

She was about to walk out of the closet, until Dracula grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked at him.

"Margaret, please don't tell Mavis."

Margaret shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell her, but you're going to tell her."

She looked from Dracula to the human. She gave him a small smile, because she felt bad for showing him common courtesy.

She walked out of the closet to leave Dracula with his thoughts and with the human.

Okay, there's that...hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	11. Author Note

Okay, I know that everyone hates author notes, but here's an author note from me! Well, I've got somethings to say...okay, Margaret and Dracula are NOT becoming zings...I find since Margaret's sister was married to Dracula I would find it very weird if they got together...they're going to find someone

Well, I'm going to shut up and get back to writing another chapter...Hope you enjoyed the story so far and if you did check it out, leave a review or add story to your favs

Love my fans and I promise I'm going to give you guys some more

CircusLover005


	12. One Moment To Be Free

Okay, here's another chapter for this story...Hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 11

Margaret walked into Mavis' room. She was busy sitting at the end of her bed, eating her worm cakes. Margaret couldn't help but to laugh at her niece. Mavis' mouth was stuffed with her worm cakes. Mavis blushed and swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Hey, Auntie Marg."

"Hey, sweet fangs."

Mavis knew there was something her aunt was keeping from her, but she ignored it.

"Mavis, I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Mavis shook her head.

"No, auntie. I understand that you miss Uncle Anthony."

Margaret shook her head.

"No, honey guts, that's really not an excuse."

"But, Auntie Marg..."

Margaret raised up her hand to silence her aunt. Mavis shut her mouth. She knew that her aunt was only asking for respect to speak.

"Mavis, I've always had to be strong. When your mother and I were left on our own, I was always the one who had to provide for her. Sometimes I would always worry where our next meal would come from, but I never worried your mother. I just wanted her to feel like a child for awhile. I never wanted her to have to grow up. You know, I really do owe your mother for pairing me up with your uncle. If wasn't for her, we would've never met in the first place."

"Auntie Marg, you know you're not alone. I'm always going to be here for you."

Mavis got up and walked over to her aunt. She wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist and hugged her. She rested her head against her aunt's chest.

"I'll never leave you alone, Auntie Marg."

"I know you won't."

Margaret looked out Mavis' window. She saw that it was starry and cloudless night. She pulled away and looked at her niece.

"Mavis, you wanted to go flying for awhile."

Mavis looked out the window and saw that it was a perfect night to fly. She looked back to her aunt.

"Of course, auntie."

Margaret and Mavis walked over to Mavis' bedroom window. Margaret unlatched the window and Mavis pushed the French windows open. The chilly night air blew into the room. Margaret looked at her niece.

"Ready?"

Mavis smiled and transformed into a bat. Margaret smiled as Mavis flapped her wings and gave a small nod of her head.

Margaret transformed into a bat and they flew out into the night.

Margaret and Mavis danced in the night. Their wings glided over the water and the stars glittered in their eyes.

Margaret smiled when she saw her niece. She looked so happy and free.

For just one moment, Margaret felt free.

Okay, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	13. Margaret Wins, Again!

Okay, here's another chapter for this story...Hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 12

Jonathan rushed into the room that Dracula held the door open.

He ran to the window and started banging on the window.

Dracula walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, please don't kill me! I have so many places I want to see! I have tickets to Six Day Matthews concert! I'm getting out of here!"

Jonathan opened the trap door and jumped down.

Jonathan immediately jumped back up from the basement and rushed over to the bed.

"Shut up already!"

Dracula walked over to the trap door.

"Sorry, Glen! Go back to sleep!"

Dracula slammed the trap door down and walked over to the human.

"Please, Mr. Dracula! Please don't suck my blood!"

Dracula massaged his temples and sat at the little stool at the end of the bed.

"Classic human paranoia. Human blood is so fatty and you don't even know where it's been."

"So, you don't drink blood?"

"No, I use a blood substitute."

"So, you're really Dracula. Like, 'I'm Dracula! Bleh, bleh, bleh'!"

"I have never said that before in my life. Bleh, bleh, bleh!"

"So, what exactly is this place?"

Dracula looked at Jonathan.

"What is this place?"

He got up from the stool and walked over to the large windows that led to a small balcony that led outside.

"I and my sister in law built this place for all the monsters out there that wanted to get away. Monsters can come for peace and relaxation."

"So, it's like a hotel for monsters?"

"Yeah, to sum it up it's a hotel for monsters."

"So, who was that woman that came in the closet?"

"That was my sister-in-law."

"So, she helped build this place."

"We built this place due to our promise."

Dracula's eyes widened when he realized he said too much. He looked at the human.

"Forget I said something."

"You have to leave."

Dracula transformed into a bat. Jonathan eyes widened.

"Oh, you're a bat."

Dracula picked up Jonathan by his coat and picked him up.

"Oh, come on, I want to stay! Can Frankenstein sign my costume? Can I meet the Invisible Man? Hey, if I stuck my hand in the Invisible Man's house would it disappear?"

Dracula started flying Jonathan out the window.

"Hi,"

Dracula's eyes widen with he saw his daughter and his sister in law.

"Mavis, Margaret, what are you doing?"

Margaret looked at Jonathan, before looking back to Dracula.

"Where's Jonathan going?"

Dracula chuckled a nervous laugh.

"Oh, he was just leaving."

"Oh, he was flying me out the window."

Margaret and Mavis looked at Jonathan.

Dracula breathed another nervous laugh.

"He's so funny."

Dracula flew Jonathan back into the room.

"Look, you have something on your face."

Dracula seized Jonathan's shoulders and moved to the door.

"Play along if you ever want to see your precious backpack again."

Dracula and Jonathan looked to the open windows when they saw Margaret and Mavis flew into the room.

Margaret and Mavis transformed back into their human form.

"Whoa, you guys are human again. Okay, were you guys wearing clothes when you were bats or were they bat size?"

Margaret raised an eyebrow and looked at her niece. They both shared a confused look, before looking back to Dracula.

Mavis placed her hands on her hips.

"Who exactly is that?"

Margaret saw that Dracula was struggling to come up with something. She placed her hands on her hips and a smile tugged at her lips.

'This is going to be interesting.'

"Uh, honey bat, I decided that I needed help to plan your party."  
Margaret breathed a laugh.

"You needed help? Count Control Freak?"

Dracula pierced his eyes at Margaret, but she only rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I needed someone your age to help me plan your birthday party."

Margaret smiled when she saw her niece's eyes light up.

She moved to Jonathan.

"You're my age?"

"Well, how old are you?"

"118."

"One hundred and..."

Jonathan wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Dracula elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah, I'm 121."

"Really?"

Dracula moved Jonathan away from Mavis.

"Okay, Jonathan has to do some party planning."

He looked at Mavis.

"Mavey, how about you and Auntie Marg go out and catch some field mice together?"

Margaret rested her hands on her niece's shoulders.

"Well, I don't mind spending more time with my niece. What do you think, Mavey?"

Mavis nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course."

She looked at Jonathan.

"So, maybe if you're not doing anything later. Maybe we could hang out."

Dracula was about to say something, until Margaret but in.

"Yeah. I don't see why you two can't hang out later."

Dracula was going to say something, until Margaret gave him a look.

"That's fine."

Margaret smiled.

"Good."

She led Mavis out of the room with a smile on her face, because she knew that she won the fight.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs...Whatever floats your boat

thanks(:


	14. Blood Moon Martini

Okay, here's another chapter for this story...Hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 13

Margaret and Mavis were busy, hunting field mice.

Margaret found a large field mice and broke its neck.

"Mavey,"

Mavis stopped looking and looked at her aunt.

"Yes, Auntie Marg?"

"Did you want some of my field mouse?"

Mavis shook her head.

"No, Auntie. I'm all right."

Margaret knew there was something going on with her niece.

"Mavey, honey, what's wrong?"

Mavis shook her head.

"Nothing, Auntie."

"Mavey, I know you alot better than that."

Mavis let out a sigh.

She knew that it was useless to lie to her aunt.

"Okay, Auntie Marg. I just wanted to hang out with that guy."

"Why, sweet fangs?"

"I just want to hang out with someone my age."

Margaret felt bad for her niece. She knew that Mavis always wanted to find a guy that would understand how she felt.

"Well, let's eat these field mice and we'll find something else to do for your birthday."

Margaret hugged her niece to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Mavis smiled and wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist.

"Okay, Auntie Marg."

After eating a few field mice, Margaret and Mavis went to the catacombs of the hotel.

They went into the bar. Zombie Mozart, Zombie Beethoven and Zombie Bach were on the band stand.

Margaret looked at her niece. She could tell that Mavis wanted something different for her party, but her father wouldn't changed his mind.

Margaret shook her head.

"Those power lameos can't tell the difference between ancient and new music."

Mavis couldn't help but to laugh at her aunt's joke.

"Mavey, I'm going to get a drink."

Mavis was surprised that her aunt decided to get a drink.

Margaret went to the bar and order a blood moon martini.

Margaret looked at the drink in front of her. She remembered the first time she got this drink. Anthony had ordered her one on their first date.

She told Anthony that she had never drank a blood moon martini before, but she tried it.

It was so delicious!

Anthony was so mad at himself, because he got her hooked on blood moon martinis.

Okay, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	15. Another Author Note

I know that you guys hate author notes, but ya'll and I will get over it

Okay, got somethings to say...I know that I've been lagging with this story and I apologize...I love this story and I know that you guys do...If you didn't like it, ya'll wouldn't be asking me for more chapters

Anyway, I've got my prom tonight! YAY!

So, I won't be writing anymore chapters tonight, so I'm going to be writing some today

I've hoped you enjoyed this story and if you did please review or add story to your favs

I love my fans!

CircusLeader005


	16. Cute!

Here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'...Hope you enjoy(:

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 14

(I will try to get a chapter where Margaret spends some time to get to know Jonathan...I don't know when, but I'll think of something)

Frankenstein, Murray and Wayne came into the bar. Frankenstein stopped when he saw Margaret at the bar.

"Margaret!"

He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. He didn't see the drink in her hand, so he caused it to spill on her.

"Frank!"

He let go of her when he realized that he made her spill her drink on herself. He released her from his hug and looked.

The blood moon martini had spilled all over the chest of her dress.

Frankenstein nervously rubbed the back of his head and his cheeks flushed red.

"I'm sorry, Marg."

She shook her head. She was mad, but she shrugged it off.

"It's okay, Frank."

She got up and looked at her niece.

Mavis' eyes widened at the mess on her aunt's dress.

"I'm going to change. I'll be right back."

She left the bar without another word.

Margaret changed out of her normal dress into a long, black and silver dress with a scoop back.

A knock at her door made her jump.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood her brother in law and Jonathan.

Dracula smiled at her.

"Hello, Margaret."

"Hey, Drac."

She looked at Jonathan, before looking back to Dracula.

"I thought that your friend was leaving."

Dracula shook his head.

"Oh, he decided to stay."

Margaret smiled.

"That's great! That means he and Mavey can hang out."

"But, you know..."

The look on Margaret's face made Dracula shut up.

"Good. It's settle."

Margaret walked over to Jonathan and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Jonathan. I'll take you to Mavis."

"Oh, ok."

Margaret led Jonathan out of her room to the bar, but Dracula wasn't far behind.

Margaret, Jonathan, and Dracula walked in the bar and saw Frankenstein, Murray, Wayne and Wayne's kids were fighting with Zombie Mozart, Zombie Beethoven, and Zombie Bach. Dracula was about to drag Jonathan away, until Margaret grabbed Jonathan's hand.

Frankenstein stopped punching Zombie Mozart in the face when he saw Margaret and Dracula.

"Hey, Marg. Hey, Drac."

Margaret smiled at Frankenstein.

"Hey, Frank."

He looked at Dracula.

"Hey, buddy. What you been up to?"

Dracula walked in the bar.

"Nothing. What've you been doing?"

Wayne shook his head.

"We wanted to practice our number for Mavis' party and these losers wouldn't get off the bandstand."

"Okay, put down Zombie Beethoven, Mozart and Bach."

Wayne, Murray and Frankenstein, not so gracefully, dropped the zombies.

Dracula walked up to Zombie Beethoven.

"Did you get to rehearse Zombie Beethoven?"

Zombie Beethoven groaned in '5th Sympathy'.

Mavis hung from the ceiling at the entrance of the room.

"Hey, Auntie."

"Hey, sweet fangs."

Mavis looked at Jonathan. Margaret saw the looks that were exchanged between the two young people. It reminded her so much of herself and Anthony. Mavis dropped to the ground, gracefully.

She looked at Jonathan.

"I thought you were party planning."

Margaret smiled.

"Well, I thought since he has been working so hard I thought that he deserved a little break."

Jonathan nodded his head.

"Yeah. You know I never did get your name."

"My name's Mavis."

"Mavis? That's a pretty neat name."

Mavis looked at her aunt.

"Yeah, my mom and Auntie Marg picked it. What's your name?"

Margaret saw the look on Jonathan's face.

"Yeah, well, obviously I'm Frankenstein."

Mavis shook her head.

"No, you're not."

Mavis motioned to Frankenstein.

"Frankenstein's my uncle over there. The gentleman hugging Zombie Mozart."

"Yeah, well, I'm his cousin. Johnny-stein."

A little spider crawled down in front of Margaret, Mavis and Jonathan.

"Hey, Mavis. Hi, Ms. Margaret."

Jonathan screamed and ran into the bar.

Margaret's face dropped in horror when she saw Jonathan run to Frankenstein and fell to the ground.

Dracula rushed over to Jonathan and covered him with his cape.

Frankenstein pointed to Jonathan.

"Who is that?"

Margaret knew right then and there that Dracula needed to come up with something good and quick.

(I apologize for not putting up another chapter yesterday...I was out late last night...Prom wore me out...)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	17. Another Note, Sorry

Okay, I appreciate all of the reviews for this story...I got a review that I wanted to write this author note

The reason that Margaret is so nice to Jonathan is because she knows that he is a good kid and she knows that he likes Mavis...That's why she likes Jonathan so much

I heave not meant for this to mean. I just wanted everyone to know why she liked Jonathan so much.

I appreciated the view

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far

Happy reading, my little circus performers

CircusLeader005


	18. The Old Band

Here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'...Hope you enjoy(:

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 15

Dracula looked at Jonathan.

"Are these monsters going to kill me?"

"Not as long as they think you're a monster."

"That's kind of racist."

Margaret raised one of her eyebrows when she saw Jonathan grunting and acting like the Frankenstein the humans thought of.

Frankenstein looked at Jonathan like he was crazy. He pointed at Jonathan, before looking at Dracula.

"Is he making fun of me?"

Dracula shook his head.

"No, no, no, Frankie. He's just..."

"He's you're cousin. Johnny-stein."

Dracula, Frankenstein, and Jonathan looked at Mavis. Frankenstein shook his head.

"I don't have a cousin."

Dracula motioned to his right arm.

"On your right arm's side."

Frankenstein looked at his right arm.

"You have a cousin?"

He flexed his fingers.

Jonathan and Dracula nodded their heads.

"Yeah, the previous owner of your arm was a brother..."

"Who was married to a woman..."

"Who was..."

Dracula dragged his hand across to his throat like a slashing motion.

"For strangling a pig."

Frankenstein looked at his arm in awe.

"I have pig strangling blood in my arm?! That's kind of cool."

Frankenstein walked over to Jonathan.

"Great to meet you, cuz."

Frankenstein shook Jonathan's hand, but he didn't realize that he was slinging Jonathan over the place.

Margaret smiled at Frankenstein's gesture.

She knew that Frank always had a big heart.

The Invisible Man came up behind Jonathan.

"So, Johnny..."

He was cut off when Jonathan jumped ten feet in the air and turned.

"Who said that?"

He saw the floating pair of glasses and was amazed.

"I'm sorry. I really should clear my voice, before I talk. So, what brings you here?"

Margaret walked over to her group of friends.

"He's here to help Drac and I plan Mavis' party?"

Frankenstein, Murray, Wayne, Griffin and Margaret burst out laughing.

Dracula shook his hands.

"All right, all right, all right. Enough with the laughing."

The five monsters stopped laughing. Margaret wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Drac. But, we all know how up tight you are about Mavey's birthday party."

"He needed a fresher prospective."

Dracula glared at Jonathan, she balled up her fist and punched his arm.

"Ow!"

Dracula gripped his arm and looked at Margaret. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, suck it up, baby."

Margaret motioned to Zombie Mozart, Bach and Beethoven.

"Johnny, if you came to get a fresher perspective. You need to get rid of these power lameos."

She motioned to Wayne, Griffin, Murray and Frankenstein.

"These guys play."

She saw Jonathan's eyes light up.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah."

Frankenstein stepped out of the group of friends. He motioned to Dracula and Margaret.

"Yeah, and they use to sing with us."

Margaret's eyes widened when she realized what Frankenstein said.

She looked at Dracula.

She saw the pain on his face.

She looked back to Frankenstein.

"Come on, Frank. You know that we haven't sung since..."

Dracula's hand on her shoulder silenced her.

She turned and looked at him.

She knew what the look on his face meant. She gave a small nod of her head.

Mavis saw the look that was exchanged between her father and her aunt.

Okay, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	19. Upbeat Band

Here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'...Hope you enjoy(:

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 16

Jonathan saw the look exchanged between the two vampires, so he decided to change the subject.

He motioned to Frankenstein, Murray, Griffin and Wayne.

"Let's check you guys out."

Frankenstein strung a few strings on his guitar.

_Girl, I can't believe it's your big night_

Murray strung a few cords on his guitar.

_It seems like only yesterday you were eating mosquitoes_

_But, now you're eating frogs and mice_

Margaret exchanged a look with her niece.

Margaret had saw more life in a grave yard.

_Scarfing them down like Doritos_

_Tell me_

_Where did the time go, girl_

Jonathan waved his hands to stop them.

"No, no, no. Guys. That's ancient."

Dracula smiled at Jonathan's comment. Margaret could only roll her eyes.

"You need to liven it up."

Jonathan got on the stage. Dracula was about to make a move to get him off the stage, but Margaret grabbed his hand. He looked at their hands, before looking at her.

He knew what the look in her silver eyes meant. He gave a small nod of his head. She released his hand and he stood next to her.

Jonathan grabbed Murray's guitar.

"Here let me show you."

He looked at Wayne.

"Werewolf man give me a jam!"

Margaret smiled at the unsure look on Wayne's face, but he did what Jonathan asked.

_Vampire girl with the fangy fangs_

_Hair real cute with the bangy bangs_

Margaret looked at the look that Jonathan gave Mavis. She looked at her niece. She saw the large smile on Mavis' face and the way she tucked her bangs behind her ear.

Margaret saw that Jonathan had caused her and Drac's friends music to beat up into something that was fun and able to dance to.

The guys on the stage were enjoying the music and everyone at the bar were crowding around the small stage.

_Little princess gonna be a queen_

_Legal bat lady turning 118_

_118_

He pointed to the crowd.

"You say it!"

"118!"

"Oh, yeah! Stage dive!"

Jonathan handed the guitar back to Murray, before he jumped off the stage.

He landed on the ground.

"Johnny,"

Margaret rushed over to him.

"Honey, are you all right?"

Jonathan lifted his head.

"That was...Awesome!"

Margaret helped Jonathan up.

Mavis rushed over to her aunt and Jonathan.

"I'm so blown away right now!"

Frankenstein came over and wrapped his arm around Jonathan's shoulder.

"I think my cuz is going to make this the best party ever!"

Dracula lifted himself in the air.

"No one's going to do anything! We have a schedule to stick to!"

Margaret raised a hand up to stop Dracula.

"Okay, Dracula, we've got it."

Mavis rested her hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Johnny, you're coming to."

Everyone muttered in agreement.

Margaret saw the look on Dracula's face.

Everyone left the bar.

Dracula was about to walk out, until Margaret grabbed his hand.

He stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Dracula. You need to learn to be nice to Jonathan."

He shook his head.

"I can't do that, Margaret. You know I haven't liked humans ever since..."

Margaret held up a hand to stop him.

"Drac, please, I know that you're angry with the humans with what happened. But, Drac, I see that Jonathan does like Mavis."

Dracula shook his head.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Dracula walked out of the room.

Margaret's eyes widened.

She knew that Dracula wasn't kidding.

Okay, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	20. RATS!

Here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'...Hope you enjoy(:

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 17

Everyone monsters were in the mess hall. They were all playing bingo.

The little gremlin lady grabbed a little bird skull and held it to her ear.

"G-61."

The gremlin lady moved to the microphone.

"G-61."

Dracula marked it off his BINGO card and smiled. He looked around at the other.

Margaret was asleep, Mavis was bored out of her mind and Jonathan was trying to stay awake.

"E-27."

Eunice marked it off her BINGO card.

She dropped her red dot marker when she realized that she had BINGO.

"BINGO! BINGO!"

The gremlin lady next to her ate her winning BINGO card.

She looked at the gremlin lady.

"How dare you! Do you know what doctor made me?"

The gremlin lady shook her head.

"I didn't do that."

The monsters in the hotel were in the large hotel gym.

Margaret knew that there was something better to do than sitting in the gym. She had already taking a nap during BINGO, so she couldn't take another nap.

She looked at Dracula.

She wanted to slap that smile right off his face.

"Auntie Marg, this is boring."

Margaret looked at her niece.

"Tell me about it."

Margaret saw Jonathan's face light up.

He pulled something out of his backpack.

It was a scooter!

He started gliding across the gym floor.

Everyone in the gym started crowding around, watching Jonathan glide across the gym floor on his scooter.

Everyone got to take turns on the scooter, until the gremlin lady ate it.

She shook her head.

"I didn't do that."

Margaret looked at Mavis. Her mouth was pulled up into a smile.

Her face pulled into a smile.

She was glad to see her niece so happy.

She looked at Dracula and her smile vanished.

There was a crossed look on his face.

She gently pushed his shoulder.

He looked at her.

"Come on, Drac. You need to lighten up."

He shook his head.

"I'll be happy when he leaves."

Margaret let out a deep sigh.

She knew that Dracula was very hard to convince.

She knew that he needed to relax.

Everyone was outside, hanging around the pool.

Dracula was keeping his eye on Jonathan.

"Drac,"

Dracula pulled his attention from Jonathan and looked.

He felt his stomach drop.

Margaret was walking toward him.

She looked amazing with her black bangs pulled away from her face. She was wearing a long, black, silky robe. The chest of the robe was pulled open, showing off the top of her chest.

She stood next to him. She looked at Jonathan, before looking back to him.

"Why don't you like him?"

"You know why."  
"Oh, come on. He's a good kid."

"What do you think is so great about him?"

"He's funny and respectful. He's just a good kid."

Quasimodo came over to them.

"Oh, Monsieur Dracula. Can I make you both an omelet?"

Dracula shook his head.

"No, I'm not hungry."

Quasimodo looked at Margaret.

"Madame Margaret?"

She smiled at Quasimodo and shook her head.

"No, thank you, Quasimodo."

Quasimodo's face fell in disappointment. The large rat on Quasimodo hat moved to his shoulder and started sniffing around.

Margaret let out a little squeak and hid behind Dracula. She knew that she was a vampire, but she couldn't stand rats.

A smile graced Dracula's face. He looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Margaret? Are you afraid of rats?"

"Oh, shut up, Drac!"

He couldn't help, but to laugh.

"Esmeralda, you smell it again?"

The rat squeaked.

"Human!"

"I am hungry!"

Dracula knocked the rat off Quasimodo's shoulder and it landed in Eunice's hair.

Margaret let out a sigh of relief and moved from behind Dracula's back.

Margaret couldn't just stand rats.

They were so disgusting.

Okay, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	21. One More Author Note

Okay, I know that you guys really, really hate author notes, but I've really been thinking about this

All right, I know that I said that it would be really weird to put Dracula and Margaret together, but I think that I'm going to make them Zings

If you guys are against this or love this idea please leave a review

I really hope you guys have enjoyed the story

Thanks for all the reviews

I love my little circus performers!

CircusLeader005


	22. Chicken Fight, Old Scars

Here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'...Hope you enjoy(:

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 18

Dracula picked up Quasimodo.

"You know what. I'll take 50 omelets!"

Dracula threw Quasimodo behind him and he landed on the table.

Quasimodo looked at the gargoyle waiter.

"You heard the man! Make them!"

He started beating the gargoyle waiter in the head with a skillet.

"How did you deal with the mobs?"

"Well, it was actually really easy. You just have to roll with it."

Wayne nodded his head.

"He just rolls. It's cool that he just rolls."

Dracula grabbed the bagel with scream cheese off Margaret's plate.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, love dropping, I brought you a bagel with your favorite. Scream cheese."

"Holy rabies! Thanks, Dad."

Mavis held the bagel out to Jonathan.

"Johnny, try some scream cheese. It's awesome."

"Oh, thanks, but I'm really scream cheese intolerant. So polite pass."

Dracula nodded his head.

"Yeah, uh, Jonathan can we party plan for a minute."

Dracula led Jonathan away from the table or any other monsters. Margaret sat in Jonathan's seat.

She looked at her niece and let out a little giggle.

Mavis had some scream cheese on her nose.

She grabbed a napkin and wiped the cheese off her niece's nose.

"What's Dad problem?"

Margaret shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He said they're just party planning."

She watched Jonathan go to the pool.

"Here come good times! Whoo-hoo! Oh, my back."

One of the frog monster jumped on Jonathan's back.

"I'm on your back."

Dracula waved his hands through the air.

"No, no, no! He said 'Oh, my back'!"

A light pink frog monster rushed over to Mavis and grabbed her hand.

"Get on my back!"

Mavis smiled and got on the monster's back.

"Let's do it."

They went over to the pool.

"Oh, chicken fight! Push them off!"

"Chicken fight!"

Everyone in around the pool started having fun.

Frankenstein passed by and stopped when he saw Margaret sitting at the table by herself.

"Marg,"

She looked at him.

"You're not going swimming?"

She shook her head.

"No, but thanks for asking Frank."

Frankenstein walked off.

Margaret went to her right shoulder and she gently stroked the old scars.

She wasn't going to let anyone see her scars.

Dracula looked to Margaret and he felt a twinge of pain go through him.

Margaret was stroking her old scars.

He felt bad for her, because those scars reminded her of her painful past.

Well, there's that...Sorry it was short, but it's better than nothing...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	23. Cannon Ball!

Here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'...Hope you enjoy(:

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 19

Dracula walked over to Margaret's table.

"Margaret,"

She looked at him. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey,"

He took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you swimming?"

She shook her head.

"Drac, I just...I can't..."

He saw her hand go to her right shoulder and stroke the old scars.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, Marg, I know it's been hard. You sure you don't want to swim?"

She gave a small nod of her head.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He gave her a small smile.

"Okay,"

He got up and left her alone at the table.

She watched Dracula go over to the side of pool.

"Johnny! Your make-up! Your make-up!"

He grabbed Jonathan's hand.

"Climb out, now!"

Margaret got up and rushed over to the pool when Dracula fell in the pool.

"I guess the Count wanted to go for a swim!"

Everyone was laughing.

Margaret saw the water starting to drain out of the pool.

The long octopus tentacle came up out of the pool with Jonathan.

Jonathan laughed and jumped off. He hugged his knees to his chest.

"Cannon ball!"

Margaret jumped down into the empty pool and rushed over to Dracula.

"Are you all right, Drac?"

He gave a small nod of his head.

"I'm fine, Marg."

They stopped talking and looked up when they heard Jonathan screaming.

Margaret used to her magic to stop Jonathan in mid-air.

"Dracula,"

He let out a frustrated grunt and went to go get the slime monster.

He grabbed the slime monster and placed it in the place where Jonathan was going to land.

Margaret un-froze him and he fell right into the slime monster.

Margaret and Dracula looked at Jonathan.

She gave him the thumbs up to ask him if he was all right.

He gave her a thumbs up back.

She smiled; glad to know that he was all right.

She ignored the annoyed look on Dracula's face.

Well, there's that...I know it was short, but it's really better than nothing...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	24. Another Little Author Note

Okay, I know that you guys really don't like author notes, but I'll get over it.

Anyways, I just want to apologize for the last two chapters being so short, but it looked really longer on paper

But, anyway, I really hoped that you have enjoyed this story so far

You guys haven't been very disapointed in this story, cuz you guys have been giving me so many wonderful reviews

I'm really glad that you guys have enjoyed this story

Okay, I'm going to shut up and tell you what has been on my mind

Anyway, I'm going to reveal how Margaret got her scars in a flashback chapter (coming soon...I promise) The chapter is also going to reveal how Anthony died

Also, Margaret likes Jonathan, because she sees that he is a good human and that her niece likes him so much

Well, again, I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed this story and if you haven't read it yet

GO BACK AND READ IT OR I'M GOING TO SEND MY ZOMBIE CLOWNS AFTER YOU!

(Heehee)

I'm just kidding...I really HATE clowns!

Who likes clowns anyway? They're so creepy!

Anyway, thanks for reading this

I love you, my little circus performers!

CircusLeader005


	25. Leave and Never Return, NOT!

Okay, here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'...I'm really glad that you guys have been enjoying this story

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Side Note: Anthony died different than Martha

Chapter 20

Dracula was carrying Dracula through the graveyard with Margaret behind him.

"Drac, where are you taking him?"

"Far, far away from the hotel."

She shook her head.

"Drac, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

She raised both of her silver eyebrows at him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

Margaret smacked Dracula in the back of the head.

"You just don't get it!"

Margaret sat on a headstone, while Dracula went on and on about Jonathan should've left.

"I can't believe you stuck around, man!"

"You're just mad that people were actually having fun at this hotel."

"That was not fun! People running, jumping, swimming with no order!"

Dracula looked right at Jonathan.

"Look into my eyes."

His eyes gleamed red.

"You remember nothing of this encounter or the monsters that you've met. You remember nothing of the hotel. Leave now and never return."

"Wait a minute. Never return to the hotel?"

Dracula looked at Margaret.

She was amazed that someone was able to resist Dracula's power.

"I looked right into his eyes."

"I know."

She looked at Jonathan.

"Johnny, how were you able to do that?"

"Oh, maybe it's the contacts."

Dracula and Margaret exchanged a confused look.

They looked at Jonathan with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Dracula and Margaret said in union.

"These little plastic doo dads that help me see better. Here I'll try to get them out."

Dracula freaked out when Jonathan tried to remove his contacts.

Margaret couldn't help but to laugh at Dracula's reaction.

"Oh, that is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!"

"Almost got it."

"Stop it! Move your fingers away from your eyeball! Enough!"

Margaret jumped a little at Dracula's outburst.

"You are never to tell anyone about this place or ever return. If you ever tell anyone I will track you down and suck out every drop of blood from your body, until you look like a deflated whoopee cushion."

Margaret saw the look in Jonathan's eyes.

"Be gone!"

Jonathan started marching away with an angry look on his face.

Margaret jumped from the headstone.

"Johnny, wait a..."

She was stopped when Dracula grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him.

His blue eyes locked with her light silver eyes.

"Let him go, Margaret."

"Dracula, you can't just let him go off like that."

"He'll find his way."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the hotel.

Margaret heard the sound of a gentle flap in the air. She looked up and saw a little bat.

A smiled tugged at her lips.

She knew that bat to well.

She looked from the sky.

Dracula wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

Okay, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	26. Something Different

Okay, here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'...I'm really glad that you guys have been enjoying this story

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 21

Margaret was busy in her room, finishing up Mavis' birthday present.

She was still angry at Dracula for making Jonathan leave.

A small knock at her bedroom door made her stop and look to the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood Dracula.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Mavis' present.

"What do you want, Drac?"

He walked in her room, closing the door behind him.

"Marg, don't be angry with me."

She shook her head.

"I'm not angry, Drac. I'm furious with you!"

He walked over to her chair and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She put down Mavis' present.

She stood up and moved away from him.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you make Johnny leave? You knew there was something going on between him and Mavis."

He shook his head.

His eyes flashed red.

"There was nothing going on between Johnny and my daughter!"

"Oh, save it, Drac! You know there was something going on between them!"

Margaret's eyes flashed ice blue.

"You've always had something against humans! You know that Johnny was a good human!"

"Oh, so were the humans that killed Anthony!"

Hot anger coursed through Margaret's veins.

She took her hand and slapped Dracula.

He looked at her.

His fangs were bearded, but that didn't terrify Margaret one bit.

He grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall.

His red eyes locked with her ice blue eyes.

She didn't know what it was, but there was just something about Dracula that she didn't ever notice before.

He looked at her.

He could see something about Margaret that he never noticed before.

His eyes turned back to their normal shade of blue.

"Marg,"

Her ice blue eyes faded back into the light silver.

"Drac,"

He didn't know what it was, but he felt some type of force, moving him to Margaret.

Margaret's cheeks shaded red and she closed her eyes.

Dracula eyes slid close.

His lips haunted over her's.

Oh, sorry, just wanted a little cliff hanger...Sorry, it was short...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	27. Can't Betray

Okay, I know I gave you guys a cliff hanger, but I'm here to fix that...Anyway, I'm glad that you have all enjoyed the story so far

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 22

Dracula's lips were about to press against Margaret's, until there was a knock at the door.

"Marg,"

She moved away from Dracula when she heard Frankenstein's voice.

"Yes, Frankie?"

"Is Drac in there with you?"

She looked at Dracula.

"Yeah, we were just discussing somethings for Mavey's party."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

The door to her room opened and Frankenstein with a smile on his face.

"Hey, guys."

His smile vanished when he saw the look that was exchanged between Dracula and Margaret.

"Uh, are you guys okay?"

Margaret planted a fake smile on her face. She nodded at Frankenstein.

"Yeah, Frankie. Everything's fine."

Frankenstein looked at Dracula. He knew well what that look on his face meant, but kept his mouth shut.

"Uh, Drac, the guys and I were planning on going to the steam room? Do you want to come with us?"

Dracula looked at Margaret. She wasn't going to even try to make eye contact with him.

Frankenstein looked at his female vampire friend. He wasn't going to even ask her about the steam room.

"Drac,"

Dracula looked from Margaret to Frankenstein.

"Okay, Frankie."

The two male monsters left Margaret alone in her room.

Margaret was looking at her closed bedroom door. She couldn't believe what was about to happen between her and Dracula.

She walked over to the chair that she was sitting in earlier. She sat down and looked at Mavis' unfinshed birthday present.

She felt tears welt up in her eyes.

She knew that NO ONE could ever take Anthony's place in her heart. Anthony was her first true and only love, but she wouldn't deny what was between her and Dracula.

She rested her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands.

Mascare tears ran down Margaret's face and onto her lap.

There were the days that she wished that she had died with her long, lost love.

Frankenstein looked at his friend.

He could tell there was alot on his friend's mind.

Frankenstein stopped walking.

"Drac,"

Dracula stopped walking and looked at his friend.

"Yes, Frankie?"

"Did you kiss Margaret?"

Dracula's cheeks flushed red and he looked away from Frankenstein.

"Drac, come on. What happened?"

Dracula closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

He gave a small nod of his head.

"I was about to kiss her."

"Drac, I know how you feel about Margaret. You know that Anthony always wanted someone to protect her and you know that Martha wants both of you to be happy."

Dracula couldn't argue, because he knew that Frankenstein was telling the truth.

"You know how I feel about Margaret, but I can't..."

"You can't, what?"

"I can't betray Martha!"

Dracula left Frankenstein alone in the hallway, confused.

Well, there's that...I really hoped that you guys have enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	28. I Know You Hate Author Notes

I know that everyone hates author notes, but I'll get over it

Okay, I know for sure what I'm going to do with Margaret and Dracula's relationship

I know that everyone wants to know what's going to happen between them, but I'm not going to reveal until the end of the story

I know that you guys are going to hate me for doing that, but that's part of me writing this

I'm very glad that you guys have enjoyed this so far

Any comments or questions just leave some reviews

I love you my little circus performers!

CircusLover005


	29. Johnny's Back

Okay, all I really have to say is that I have enjoyed this story so far and I'm glad that everyone else has

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 22

Jonathan saw the sun coming up.

"I guess the sunrises here are amazing."

The sunlight shined on Mavis' shoes. It burned her feet.

"Ow!"

Mavis hugged her knees to her chest, protecting her now sore feet.

Jonathan looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you've never seen a sunrise before."

Mavis shook her head.

"No, not really. Why?"

Jonathan held his hand out to her.

"Come on."

Mavis took his hand.

"I've got an idea."

Jonathan led Mavis over to a small brick column on the roof. Jonathan looked out behind the column while Mavis stood behind him.

"Now watch."

Mavis and Jonathan watched the sun rise.

Dracula sat in the steam room with his friends.

He was suppose to be enjoying it and relaxing, but he couldn't.

He couldn't forget what was about to happen between him and Margaret.

He knew that Margaret always wanted someone to be there for her and comfort her, but she said over and over that only Anthony could do it.

"So, when is Johnny coming to hang out with us? He's a great hang."

Dracula rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. Like anyone would be with someone of his kind."

Dracula didn't realize what he said, until it slipped out of his mouth.

He completely forgot about Jonathan's disguise.

"I'm sorry, 'his kind'. What are you saying? Our kind isn't good enough for you, 'Your Lordship'?"

Dracula waved his hands back in forth.

"Oh, no, Frank. I meant that she wouldn't be with someone that has such red, curly hair?"

Griffin cleared his throat.

"Uh, what's wrong with red, curly hair?"

"What are you so upset about?"

"I have red, curly hair!"

"Well, how was I suppose to know?"

Margaret stopped working on Mavis' birthday present and looked out her bedroom window.

She saw that the sun was coming up.

"Well,"

She got up from her chair and stretched.

"I better tell Mavis goodnight."

Mavis couldn't believe how beautiful the sun rise was.

Jonathan grabbed her elbows and started to gently lead her into the shadows.

"This is the most incredible thing I have ever seen."

Jonathan smiled.

Jonathan backed up onto a rotten piece of the roof and fell through the roof.

Mavis looked from the sunrise to the hole that Jonathan fell through.

"Johnny?"

Margaret came up to Mavis' room.

She gently knocked on her niece's bedroom door.

"Mavey, honey, are you awake?"

She waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"Mavey,"

She opened the door and went in the room.

Margaret's eyes widened when she realized that her niece wasn't in her room.

"Mavey!"

She was scared that she had runaway.

"Drac!"

Margaret rushed to the steam room and opened the door.

"Drac, Mavey is..."

Her cheeks flushed red when she saw Dracula with a towel around his waist.

He looked at her.

His cheeks flushed red.

"Margaret!"

She turned her back to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, I can't find Mavey."

She turned back around when she heard screaming.

She saw Jonathan on Dracula's neck with his arms wrapped around his neck.

He smiled at Margaret.

"Hi,"

She smiled back at him.

"Hi, Johnny."

"I guess that he didn't leave after all."

Well, there's that...I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	30. Saving Johnny

Okay, all I really have to say is that I have enjoyed this story so far and I'm glad that everyone else has

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 23

Dracula was leading the way to the grand ballroom that was going to be used for Mavis' party.

Jonathan decided to walk with Margaret.

Jonathan had really come to like Margaret.

She didn't say much, but she was really nice to him.

She was actually the only other one that knew he was a human and she still liked him.

He looked at her.

"What is he going to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know."

Dracula opened the doors of the hotel.

The lights flicked on.

He walked in the hotel with Margaret and Jonathan behind him.

Margaret looked around at the many tables.

"Since you're the party planner, you can spend the day rearranging these tables."

Margaret looked at him.

"Drac, that's not fair."  
"Well, that's what he gets for coming back."

Jonathan walked over to the tables.

"Great, I'm trapped here. Now, I know how your daughter feels."

Margaret brushed past Dracula.

"I'll help you, Johnny."

"Thanks, Ms. Marg."

Dracula fixed his hair.

He felt his muscles tense when he heard the tables, scraping across the floor.

He turned and looked at Margaret and Jonathan.

"Stop! Stop it!"

He moved over to them.

"Go to a corner, you're both in a time out!"

Margaret placed her hands on her hips.

"You are not putting me in time-out!"

Dracula knew not to argue with Margaret.

"You can't put me in time-out. I'm a grown man!"

Dracula used his magic to put Jonathan in a corner and put Jonathan's thumb in his mouth.

He turned him to face the wall.

Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so mean to him?"

"He should've stayed away!"

"He's a good kid! You just can't stand the fact that Mavis actually likes him!"

Jonathan's eyes widened.

She actually liked him!

Margaret left the ballroom.

Jonathan could tell there was something between the two vampires.

"So, why do you two fight all the time?"

"Because, we are two very different people. We both have different ideas, so we butt heads all the time."

"You knows she cares about you."

"I know she does."

"No, she cares more about you than you'll ever know."

Dracula felt his rage, pulsing through his veins.

"You know nothing about her!"

"I know that's she's nice and she cares about you and Mavis."

Dracula couldn't really argue with that, because he knew that Jonathan was right.

Margaret walked through the hallways; she stopped when she saw her niece.

"Mavey,"

Mavis looked at her aunt.

"Oh, hey, Auntie Marg. What are you doing?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just going to get some sleep, before your party."

"Oh, do you know where Johnny went?"

"Yeah, why?"

Mavis cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, uh..."

"You like him, don't you?"

"What? Oh, no! No, Auntie Marg."

Margaret smiled at her niece.

She knew Mavis better than Mavis thought.

"Mavis,"

Mavis looked at her aunt.

"I know you alot better than you think."

Mavis let out a sigh.

She knew that she couldn't lie to her aunt, because she was that good.

She nodded her head.

"Yes, Auntie. I like Johnny."

Margaret smiled.

"I already knew that, sweet fangs. You didn't even have to tell me."

"Uh, Auntie Marg."

"Yes, sweet fangs?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask you somethings. In private."

Margaret nodded her head.

"Of course, sweet fangs."

Margaret wrapped an arm around her niece's shoulders and led her to her room.

Margaret and Mavis stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Dracula running toward them.

"Drac!"

He stopped right in front of them.

"Uh, Marg, Mavey. What are you two still doing up? The sun is up. It could kill you."

"Oh, Mavey just wanted to talk."

She looked behind Dracula and was surprised to see that Jonathan wasn't behind him.

"Where's Johnny?"

"Uh, why do you want to know?"

Margaret shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to know."

"Uh, he said he was hungry, so I sent him to the kitchen."

"Oh,"

She watched Dracula rush over to one of the suits of armor.

She saw him whisper the suit of armor something.

She looked at Mavis.

"Uh, sweet fangs, why don't you go ahead and go to bed. We'll talk later."

"Oh, okay, Auntie Marg."

Margaret kissed her niece's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, sweet fangs. Don't let the scorpions bite."

Margaret watched Mavis leave for her room.

Margaret rushed over to Dracula.

She grabbed his hand.

He looked at her.

"Where's Johnny?"

Dracula knew that he couldn't keep anything from Margaret.

"All right. Quasimodo has Jonathan."

Margaret's eyes widened in fear.

"What?!"

"I know, it's my fault."

"Which way did he go?"

"He headed through the lobby."

"You know that he's going to the kitchen. We need to help Johnny."

Dracula let out a deep sigh.

Margaret knew how Dracula felt about humans, but letting Johnny being eaten was NOT an option.

She pressed her hand on the side of Dracula's face and made him look at her.

"Drac,"

His cheeks flushed red, but Margaret ignored it.

"We have to help Johnny. You know it's the right thing to do."

Dracula grabbed Margaret's wrist and gently moved it away from his face.

"You're right."

Margaret and Dracula started charging through the hallways of the hotel at top speed.

They knew that they had to save Jonathan, no matter what happened in their past.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

I love you my little circus performers!

thanks(:


	31. Sorry, Another Author Note

Okay, my little circus performers

I know that you guys have really been waiting for this chapter.

The next chapter is going to tell you of how Anthony and Martha died

I wrote this out on paper at school and I ended up crying

Once you create a character and they go through a tragedy it breaks your heart a little

I just wanted to go ahead and say that I might cry, while I write the next chapter

Anyway, I'm really glad that you have enjoyed this story

Add to your favs or leave a review

Whatever you want to do

I love you my little circus performers!

CircusLeader005


	32. Painful Memories

Okay, my little circus performers...This is the chapter that you have all been waiting on...I can't promise that I won't cry when I write this...Anyway, I really hope you enjoy

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania

Chapter 24

Margaret and Dracula came to the kitchen.

They listened and heard Quasimodo talking to Johnny.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

Margaret pushed the doors open.

Quasimodo looked from Jonathan to Margaret.

"Bonjour, Lady Margaret."

"Shut your hump hole!"

Margaret and Dracula walked over to Jonathan and removed him from over the fire.

Margaret and Dracula started walking out of the kitchen with Jonathan behind them.

Quasimodo stood in front of them.

"Now, you are helping him. What is it between the both of you and the human?"

"He's not a human! He's a Stein!" Margaret and Dracula yelled in union.

"That's right, little man! I'm a Stein!"

Quasimodo, Margaret and Dracula looked at Jonathan.

"If he is a monster, then let him scare Esmeralda."

Margaret jumped a little and stood behind Dracula.

She hated rats!

Dracula looked at Margaret.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?"

Dracula looked at Jonathan.

He nodded to him.

"All right."

Jonathan walked over to Esmeralda.

He tried his best to scare Esmeralda, but he couldn't do it.

Margaret rolled her eyes and rested her head on Dracula's shoulder.

Esmeralda squeaked and Jonathan screamed like a little girl.

"A human!"

Quasimodo was jumping across the ceiling.

"A human! A human! Monsieur Dracula and Madame Margaret have brought a human..."

"That's enough of that!"

Margaret used her powers to freeze Quasimodo in the air. Quasimodo dropped to the ground, frozen.

Margaret moved from behind Dracula and walked over to Jonathan.

She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Come on, Johnny."

He nodded his head and he left the room with Margaret and Dracula.

Margaret and Jonathan walked behind Dracula.

She knew the hallway they were going through and she was confused.

She didn't know why Dracula was taking them down that hallway.

"That little man was crazy. Trying to eat me."

Dracula stopped and looked at Jonathan.

"There's something I need to show you."

Margaret eyes widened.

Dracula was really going to tell Jonathan.

They went up to a room and Dracula opened the door.

He was about to walk in the door, until Margaret grabbed his hand.

He stopped and looked at her.

"_Are you sure?"_

Dracula nodded his head.

Margaret gave a small nod of her head.

Margaret and Dracula walked in the room with Jonathan behind them.

"Are we at a funeral or something?"

Dracula grabbed a candle and walked over to the painting.

Jonathan looked at the painting.

"Oh, I know them. There's a whole legend behind those two."

"A legend?" Margaret and Dracula asked in union.

Jonathan took the candle from Dracula.

"The Lady and Sir of Lubov. The legend says that they met their true loves by chance. They all settled down together and the Lady Lubov and her love had a child. But, a mysterious fire happened and killed all four of them. When I was at the castle I could still feel the two couples powerful love. Like something was still trapped in the ruins."

Margaret shook her head.

"The legend is wrong."

"What?"

Dracula grabbed the long curtain.

"It was only the Lady and Sir Lubov that died."

Dracula pulled down the dusty curtain.

It revealed the true painting.

Dracula was holding hands with Martha, while Anthony's arms were wrapped around Margaret.

Jonathan's eyes widened when he saw the entire picture.

"Oh,"

Margaret wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And it was no mystery who killed my husband and my sister."

Margaret's eyes shaded to ice blue and Dracula's eyes shaded red.

They turned to face Jonathan.

"They were killed by your kind."

_(Flashback)_

"_Vampires!"_

_Dracula and Anthony looked out the window._

_Margaret looked at the baby in her sister's arms._

_She didn't understand how the baby was sleeping through all of this._

_She looked at her baby sister._

_She could tell that her sister was terrified._

_Margaret rested a hand on her sister's hand._

_Martha looked at her sister._

_She smiled at her._

_Margaret looked at Anthony and Dracula._

"_Drac? Honey?"_

_They both looked at her._

"_What are we going to do?"_

_Anthony looked back out the window._

"_Drac and I will try to reason with them. You and Martha try to find a place to hide."_

_Margaret shook her head. _

_She stood up._

"_Anthony! No!"_

_He turned and looked at her._

"_Margaret, please, just listen to me for once."_

_Margaret felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she bit down on her lip._

_She looked at her sister._

"_Martha, let's go."_

"_But, Margaret..."_

"_Martha, please."_

_Martha saw the look in her sister's eyes. _

_She nodded her head._

"_All right."_

_Margaret walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her._

_She led her and Mavis away to a safe, hiding place. _

_Dracula and Anthony tried to reason with the humans, but to no avail._

_They heard their wives screaming._

"_Martha! Margaret!"_

_They ran up the stairs. _

_Martha was under a pile of burning ruble, dead._

_Margaret was under a burning piece of the building, keeping Mavis close and safe._

"_Margaret!"_

_Anthony and Dracula rushed over to her and lifted the piece of the burning building off her._

_Margaret crawled from under the burning building and gave the baby to Dracula._

_They looked up and saw the roof was about to give in._

"_We need to get out of here!"_

_Anthony looked to the window._

"_Come on. I have an idea."_

_Anthony broke the window._

_He looked at Dracula._

"_Get Mavey out!"_

_Dracula jumped out of the window, keeping the baby close._

_Margaret looked at Anthony._

"_Anthony,"_

"_I'm right behind you."_

_Margaret was about to go out the window, until he heard Anthony grunt._

_She turned and saw Anthony under a burning piece of the building._

"_ANTHONY!"_

_She rushed over to him. She tried to free him from under the burning ruble, but she only burned her hands and she wasn't strong enough._

"_Margaret, just get out!"_

_She shook her head._

"_I'm not leaving without you!"_

_They looked up when they heard the roof creak._

_Anthony looked at her._

"_Just get out!"_

_She shook her head, tears streaming down her face._

"_Please, I don't want to leave."_

_He smiled at her and shook his head._

"_No, I'm never going to leave. I'm always going to be here!"_

"_Margaret!"_

_She turned from her husband to Dracula._

_Dracula looked at Anthony._

_Anthony shook his head._

_Dracula finally understood and nodded his head to Anthony._

_Anthony used his powers and pushed her to the window._

"_Anthony!"_

_Dracula pulled her out the window into the safety of the tree._

_Dracula held Mavis in his arms and Margaret had her arms wrapped around Dracula's waist. _

_They watched Castle Lubov burn to the ground._

Okay, there's the chapter that everyone has been waiting for...I cried when I wrote this chapter

Please leave a review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	33. I'm so sorry

Well, my little circus performers...I'm very glad that you have all enjoyed this story

But, I have some bad news...

Um, I don't really know how to say this...

I have to give up on this story

I'm so sorry, my lil circus performers!

I hope you can forgive me

:'(


	34. Big News!

Okay, well, I've got an announcement

Due to all of the reviews from my fans

I'm getting back on this story!

I'm very glad that you guys have enjoyed this story

It's really your reviews and the love for this story and my writing that I have brought this story

I have given up on other stories and I have never gotten so many reviews on my other stories, so this story really isn't for me anymore...it's for you guys

My little circus performers!

Thank you for all the love and support

It's appreciated!

CircusLeader005


	35. Zing

Okay, before I start writing, I just want to say I love you my little circus performers!

I appreciate you so much!

Thank you for the love and support!

This chapter is for you guys!

This is something that you have all been waiting on

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 25

Margaret ran her fingers over the painting of her lost love, before touching the old scars that she received so many years ago.

Dracula placed a hand on Margaret's left shoulder.

"Margaret and I built this place for my love and her sister to protect her child."

Margaret removed her hand from her scars and rested it on Dracula's hand.

"As a family that has gone through a great tragedy, you do everything you can to protect them."

"Even if you have to break their trust."

Jonathan shook his head.

"Oh, come on. Drac, Marg, this is the 21st century. People are not like they were back then."

Margaret looked at Jonathan.

"So, if we came out in the open. Everyone would accept us."

Her grip on Dracula's hand tightened.

"Everyone?!"

Jonathan looked at the hurt in her eyes, before looking at the painting on the wall.

"No, you're right."

Jonathan put down the candle and started walking to the door.

"I'll go for real this time. You guys can tell them that I had an emergency or the gremlin lady ate me or something."

Margaret closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Mavis has feelings for you, Johnny."

He stopped.

He turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"It's true. She does."

"Well, I...It's just...Awesome."

Margaret smiled.

"It's all right, Jonathan. You're a good one."

Margaret and Jonathan both looked at Dracula with such disbelief.

"Drac,"

He looked at Margaret.

"Are you serious?"

Dracula nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm serious."

Margaret's face pulled up into a smile.

She wrapped her arms around Dracula's neck.

"Oh, I knew you would come to like him! I knew you would!"

Dracula's cheeks blazed red.

He knew that Margaret didn't know how close they were.

"Uh, Marg."

She pulled away and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

Her cheeks blazed red when she realized how close they were.

"Uh, sorry, Drac."

She removed her arms from his neck and moved away from him.

She looked at Jonathan.

"So, Johnny, are you going to stay?"

He nodded his head.

"I think I got your and Drac's hypno eyes down."

Margaret couldn't help, but to laugh at Jonathan.

Dracula rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boy. Let me see."

Jonathan moved his arm to his face.

"Beware! For you are both in my power! I command you both to be werewolves!"

Dracula and Margaret howled like wolves.

"We have too many kids." they said in union.

The three laughed.

Dracula place a hand on Margaret's shoulder and Jonathan's shoulder.

"Someone scratch me! I have fleas!"

They all left the room, laughing together.

Dracula led Margaret to her room.

They stopped in front of her door.

She looked at Dracula and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing to my room."

"No problem."

Dracula took Margaret's hands in his'.

Margaret and Dracula looked at each other.

Their eyes flashed pink, before turning back to normal.

That really only meant one thing.

Margaret and Dracula zinged!

They just zinged!

Dracula gently cupped her cheek.

Her cheeks flushed red.

"Uh, Drac, what..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Dracula pressed his lips to her's.

Dracula was actually kissing Margaret!

Well, there's the chapter you all have been waiting for!

Thank you so much for the support and the love!

Please review or add to your favs

Thanks(:


	36. Wonderful Presents

Okay, my little circus performers...Here's another chapter

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 26

Margaret woke up to the sound of her skeleton phone going off.

She picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Good morning, Lady Margaret."

"Good morning, but I didn't order a wake up call."

"Count Dracula arranged it for all the rooms."

Margaret hung up the phone and put her pillow over her face.

She was about to go back to sleep, until her skeleton went back off.

She growled, before throwing her pillow off her face and started slamming the receiver up and down.

"Where is the snooze button?!"  
"There will be no snoozing, Ms. Margaret. The party is today."

Margaret smiled.

She knew that she needed to get up and get ready for her niece's birthday party.

Margaret looked through her rack of clothes.

She really didn't know what to wear.

Her eyes widen when she found her blood red dress that tied at the neck with the butterfly sleeves.

She put on the dress, before putting on her regular choker necklace and earrings.

She was about to walk out of the room, until she saw the present for her niece.

She smiled.

The present had something very special left of Martha.

She didn't dare wear it, but she knew that Mavis would take very good care of it.

She grabbed the present and left her room.

She peeked in Mavis' room and a wash of relief overcame her.

Mavis wasn't in her room.

Margaret walked in Mavis' room and placed the present on her niece's room.

A small smile overcame Margaret's face.

She felt that she had done the right thing by giving this present to Mavis.

She turned to leave the room, until she saw Dracula standing there with a present in his hands.

They smiled at each other.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have something for Mavey."

She looked at the present in his hands.

"Uh, is that from Martha?"

He nodded his head.

"She told me to never give it to her, until she turned 118."

Margaret face fell.

Dracula looked at her fallen face.

He gently cupped her chin and got her to look at him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Margaret shook her head.

"Nothing. I just...I miss my sister."

"I know. I miss her too."

Margaret heard people rushing through the hallway, trying to get to the ballroom.

She looked at Dracula.

"Well, I guess everyone is going to make it to the party before we do."

"You're right, Marg."

He placed his birthday for Mavis on her bed, before offering Margaret his arm.

"Shall we?"

She smiled and took his offered arm.

"We shall."

Mavis walked in her room.

She couldn't believe it was actually the day of her party.

She grabbed her newly made cape and secured it around her neck.

She was about to walk out of her room, until she saw the presents from her father and her aunt on her bed.

She walked over to her bed.

The present from Margaret was wrapped in dark lavender and black.

Mavis read the card.

_Dear My Darling Little Mavis, _

_This is one birthday that I want you to remember forever. I just want you to know that I love you very much and I always will._

_Happy 118__th__ Birthday, sweet fangs_

_I love you very much_

_Love, Auntie Marg_

Mavis smiled at her aunt's note.

"I love you, too."

Mavis unwrapped her present and couldn't believe what she found.

It was her mother's choker necklace with matching earrings!

She really couldn't believe that her aunt for her.

She put on the choker and clasped on the earrings.

She knew that she couldn't look at herself in the mirror, but she knew that she looked like her mother.

Well, there's that...Glad that you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	37. Almost Kiss, Uh Oh

Okay, my little circus performers...Here's another chapter

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 27

Frankenstein, Wayne, Murray and Griffin were on the bandstand, making Mavis' party come to life.

Jonathan loved the music going through the air, but he was pulled away from everything when he saw Mavis.

She looked so beautiful with her cape and her mother's necklace and earrings.

"Whoa, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. Thanks for the birthday party."

"Oh, do you like my little touches?"

Margaret watched little sparklers shaped like an airplane go past her and fly around these many places of the world.

She smiled at the beautiful sparklers.

"It's amazing."

She smiled.

She fell backwards.

Jonathan was there to catch her, but she turned into a light blue and pink stream of smoke and wrapped her cape around Jonathan's waist.

She led him to the dancefloor.

She transformed back into her regular form and started dancing with Jonathan.

Margaret and Dracula walked in the ballroom.

It looked so wonderful!

Margaret looked around for Mavis, but didn't see her.

She looked at Dracula.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Dracula nodded his head.

"Of course."

Dracula to the dance floor.

They started dancing to the music.

Mavis's eyes and Jonathan's eyes gleamed.

They knew their had been something between them ever since they met.

Dracula spinned Margaret, before dipping her.

They looked into each other eyes, before smiling.

Jonathan started to back away, slowly.

"Mavis, I'm crazily scared right now."

Mavis smiled.

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Mavis moved close to him and pressed her lips to his'.

Dracula was close to pressing his lips against Margaret's, until a suit of armor tapped him on the shoulder.

Dracula looked from Margaret to the suit of armor.

He pointed in a direction and he looked.

His eyes widened.

Mavis was kissing Jonathan!

Dracula didn't think about it, but he dropped Margaret to the dancefloor.

Margaret landed on her butt, hard.

"Ow! Drac, what the..."

She stopped when she saw Dracula near Mavis and Jonathan.

She saw the fear in Jonathan's eyes.

"Oh, no."

Margaret knew it was going to be bad.

Well, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	38. Worst Party Ever!

Okay, my little circus performers...Here's another chapter

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 28

Dracula unsheathed his long, fingernails.

"How could you?! After I shared my pain with you?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"Uh, no...We weren't..."

Mavis shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad, it was just a kiss."

Dracula shook his head and looked at his daughter.

"No, you're not allowed to kiss!"

Margaret walked over to the small group.

She grabbed Dracula's hand.

"Uh, Drac, let's not do this right now. Let's talk with the kids somewhere else."

Dracula shook his head.

"No, Marg! She needs to understand!"

Margaret moved her hand from Dracula's shoulder.

"Dad, I'm not 83 anymore! I'm allowed to do things! I'm allowed to like people. I just need to learn how to roll with it like Johnny does."

"No, you can't just roll with it."

"Well, I'm going to, because I want to give the village another chance."

"You said that you didn't like it, why do you want to go back?"

"Maybe I can show the village that we can be friends."

"That won't work!"

"Yes, it will! It's all on how you present yourself."

"It won't work!"

"Why?! Why won't it work?!"

"Because, that village doesn't exist!"

Margaret's face dropped and Mavis' eyes widen.

Everyone in the room became quiet.

Frankenstein came and stood behind Margaret.

"What did you do?"

Dracula let out a deep sigh.

"I did what I had to do."

Mavis moved toward her father.

"What was it?! What exactly did you have to do?!"

Dracula didn't move or didn't speak.

Margaret raised her head and looked at him.

"Drac, tell her!"

Dracula let out a deep sigh.

"I built the town. The zombies dressed as the town people."

Mavis wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from her dad.

"Mavey, please. If something happened to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

She turned and looked at him.

"But, you could live with this? Lying me? Tricking me? Keeping me forever when you knew my dream was to go?!"

Margaret looked at Dracula.

She knew that he was fighting to find the words to say.

She couldn't do it anymore.

She couldn't live with lying to her niece and her friends anymore.

"Drac, I can't do this anymore."

He looked at her.

"I have to tell her."

"Margaret, no."

"Drac,"

She looked at him.

"I have to."

She pulled a handkerchief out and walked over to Jonathan.

He looked at her with a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling the truth."

Margaret clean the blue make-up off Jonathan's face and fixed his hair.

Everyone screamed in terror.

It was a human!

An actual human!

They all started running around the ballroom.

Frankenstein shook his head.

"I don't believe it."

Margaret moved away from Jonathan, when Mavis came toward him.

"Is it true? Are you a human?"

Jonathan nodded his head.

"Yes. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

Mavis shook her head and wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck.

"I don't care I still want to be with you."

Jonathan smiled, but it vanished when he saw the look on Dracula's face.

"Well, tough!"

Margaret's eyes widen in fear, when Jonathan removed Mavis' arms from around his neck.

"Cause I don't wanna be with you! Because, you're a monster! And I hate monsters!"

Mavis watched Jonathan walk to the door that led out of the ballroom.

"Good-bye!"

He walked out of the ballroom without looking at her or Margaret.

Mavis moved toward her aunt and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Margaret felt her niece's tears soak her dress.

Margaret felt rage, pounding through her veins.

She was wrong!

She thought that Jonathan was different, but she guessed that she was wrong!

Dracula moved toward them.

He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

She turned and looked at him.

He jumped a little in fear.

Mavis normal, beautiful blue eyes had turned crimson red.

"This is all your fault!"

She transformed into a bat and left the room.

Margaret looked at Dracula.

"You know, if you didn't build the town and have the zombies play with fire none of this would've happened!"

Margaret transformed into a bat and chased after her niece.

This was the worst birthday party, ever!

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add to your favs

thanks(:


	39. Sorry, Got Another Author Note

Okay, my little circus performers!

I can't believe it, but it's actually coming down to the final chapters of this story

I'm very glad that you guys have enjoyed this story so much!

I love all of your reviews and all the great ideas of what to put next

I just wanted to go ahead and say that after this story I'm going to be writing a story for Wizards of Waverly Place, because I love Selena Gomez and I miss Wizards

Just make sure after this story is over to check out my next story, 'Sensual Bite'

Thank you for all the support, the reviews, the patience and the love

Love ya

CircusLeader005


	40. Not So Beautiful Tune

Well, here's another chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'...I just want to say that I'm very glad that your have all enjoyed this story so far

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 29

Margaret sat at the grand piano in the dining room.

There was only one way for her to get out her pain and anger was to play the piano.

She started playing a sweet melody, then it turned into a different melody.

Dracula walked around the empty lobby.

It was so dead and so lifeless.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a melody coming from the dining room.

He followed the melody and it led him to the dining room.

He gently cracked the door and peeked his head inside.

He really couldn't believe it.

Margaret was at the piano playing, pouring everything that was in her into her piano playing.

He creeped into the room and hid in the shadows.

He watched Margaret play the piano.

Margaret stopped playing.

She looked from the piano to the place where Dracula was hiding.

"Drac, I know you're there. Just come on out."

He moved out of his hiding place and over to her.

"That was beautiful."

She shook her head.

"I didn't find it beautiful. It was just where I poured out how I was feeling."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Angry and hurt."

"Marg, I know I was wrong for lying to Mavey."

"Oh, you're right about that!"

"Marg, please."

Margaret let out a deep sigh and let Dracula speak.

"I don't even know if humans are bad anymore. You have to admit that Johnny wasn't a bad guy."

"Drac, you heard him! He said that he hated monsters!"

"He only said that because of me."

"What?! What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm the one that scared Johnny away."

"What did you say to him?!"

"I threatned to suck every drop of blood from his body."

"WHAT?!"

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"But, Johnny doesn't know that!"

Margaret slapped Dracula in the back of the head.

"Drac, you need to fix this. Start with talking to Mavey."

"You're right, Marg. I'll just go to Mavey's room and talk to her about it."

"Uh, Drac, she's not her in her room."

"Then, where is she?"

"She's on the roof."

He place a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Marg."

She swatted Dracula's hand.

He yelped in pain at the hit on his hand and moved his hand away from her shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you, Drac. So, don't touch me."

Dracula left the dining room without another word.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	41. Martha's Birthday Present for Mavis

Okay, my little circus performers...Here's another chapter

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 30

Dracula fell his daughter on the roof of the hotel, just like Margaret told him.

He moved toward her and sat next to her.

"Dad, could you do me a favor?"

He looked at his daughter.

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course, darling. Anything."

"Will you erase my mind?"

Dracula's eyes widen and he looked away from his daughter.

"He doesn't want to do that, sweet fangs."

Mavis and Dracula looked and saw Margaret.

She moved toward them and sat next to her niece.

She wrapped an arm around her niece's shoulders and pulled her to her.

"There so much we want you to remember."

Mavis buried her head in her aunt's chest.

She let the tears fall.

"You were right, Dad. The humans hate us."

"Oh, honey. You're so young. There are so many eligible monsters out there..."

He stopped when he saw Mavis move her head from her aunt's chest and pulled something from her cape.

Dracula saw that it was a book.

"What is it, sweetheart? What are you reading?"

Mavis handed the book to her father.

Dracula's eyes widen when he saw the writing.

It was Martha's handwriting!

He flipped the book open and started to read the book to himself.

_Two lonely bats crashed in the night_

_They felt a Zing_

_Love at first sight_

_They knew right then they would be husband and wife_

_For a Zing only happens once in your life_

_Your Zing will come, my love_

_Cherish it_

_Love, Mommy_

Dracula was about to close the book, until this dark writing on the last page caught his eye.

It wasn't Martha's writing, it was Anthony's!

_My Dear Little Mavy,_

_I want you to remember this party for the rest of your life_

_Don't let your Zing pass you by_

_Always remember that no matter whoever you chose; Dracula, Martha, Margaret and I will always love you_

_I love you more than words can express_

_Uncle Anthony_

Dracula closed the book.

"I thought we Zinged, Dad."

Margaret and Dracula's eye widen.

They both looked at her.

Dracula hugged the book to his chest.

"You and Johnny?"

"But, I guess it was only me. You should be happy though, Dad. I have no more dreams. I'm just like you now."  
Mavis stood up and transformed into a bat.

She left her father and her aunt on the roof.

Margaret looked out of the corner of her eye.

Her eyes widen when she saw that old piece of paper.

She gracefully moved across the roof and grabbed the paper, before it could blow away.

She looked at the old postcard.

"What have I done, Margaret?"

She looked from the postcard to Dracula.

"Drac, you need to make this right."

Margaret knew there was only one way to make it right and it meant that they needed the help of their friends.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	42. THANK YOU!

Well, my little circus performers it's really coming down to it

Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter is coming down to its finale chapters

I'm so glad that you have all enjoyed this story

I don't know when I will write another Hotel Transylvania story, because this one took alot longer than I thought

I had been working on this story for over a month

But, this has become one of my most popular stories

I just wanted to say thanks for all the support, the love and the patience.

I really hope that you guys will enjoy my next story, 'Sensual Bite'

I love you my little circus performers!

CircusLeader005


	43. Let's Go Get Johnny!

Okay, my little circus performers...Here's another chapter

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

(Okay, someone asked when Dracula was going to tell everyone that he Zinged with Margaret...It will be in a special chapter after they get Jonathan to come back to the hotel)

Chapter 31

Margaret and Dracula flew into the lobby.

They saw all the monsters that were trying to check out of the hotel.

They flew over to the front desk.

"Everyone, please, stop."

Murray looked at the two bats.

"It's too late rat bats."

Margaret and Dracula transformed back and stood behind the front desk.

Dracula tried to talk, but he couldn't do to all of the monsters talking.

Margaret's eyes flashed ice blue and she unsheathed her fangs.

"SHUT IT!"

Her voice echoed through the lobby.

Every monster went quite.

Margaret's eyes faded back to their natural silver color and she sheathed her fangs.

"Everyone, please, listen. You need to help us find, Johnny."

Wayne slammed his hands on the front desk.

"The human! He could've killed us!"

Murray moved one of the large boxes out of the way.

"He touched my guitar!"

Griffin pushed Murray to the side a little.

"He put his hand in my mouth to see if it would disappear!"

The little old gremlin lady balled up her fists.

"He let me eat his scooter!"

Margaret looked at Dracula.

She could tell that he felt guilty.

Margaret looked at the crowd of monsters.

"Look, we know we lied, but we don't think humans are bad anymore. You all have to admit that Johnny wasn't a bad guy."

Wayne and Wanda looked at each other.

Dracula rested his hand on the box that Frankenstein was in.

"Frank, buddy, you understand."

"He's not talking to you."

Dracula and Margaret looked at the box that Eunice was in.

"First you tell us humans are bad not they're good. What else up is down, cold is hot, gremlins don't smell."  
One of the little gremlins in the lobby raised his arms.

"HEY!"

The box that Frankenstein was in, opened and his hand was holding his head.

"Cousin or not, I like Johnny. He told fun stories."

Margaret let out a deep sigh.

"They Zinged."

Wayne and Wanda eyes widen.

"They Zinged!?"

Dracula's head dropped.

"But, I got in the way."

"You only Zing once in your life!"

Frankenstein's head sparked.

Eunice's head popped out of the box.

She looked at her husband.

"Oy, now you're short circuiting!"

"I don't care!"

Griffin shooked his head.

"Well, come on! What are we waiting for? Let's go get Johnny!"

A smile came across Dracula's face.

Dracula, Frankenstein, Griffin, Murray and Wayne started heading for the exit of the hotel.

Dracula stopped and looked behind him.

He was surprised that Margaret wasn't following them.

"Marg,"

She looked at him.

"You coming?"

She smiled and followed her friends and her new Zing out the door.

She only hoped they could get to Jonathan in time, before he was gone forever.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	44. Dirty T-shirt, Little Winnie

Okay, I'm very glad that you have all enjoyed this story

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 32

The boys and Margaret rode in the hearse through the woods.

"We need to go to the human world and find Johnny before he's gone forever."

Murray motioned out the window, before looking back at Dracula and Margaret.

"But, what about the sun?"

Margaret and Dracula looked at each other, before looking out the window.

The sun was coming up.

Margaret shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."

"We'll just have to roll."

Wayne nodded his head.

"They just roll. Rollability!"

"Okay, we follow Johnny's boot prints, until they run out. That's when you come in, Wayne."

Wayne's eyes widened.

"Me?"

Dracula saw that Johnny's boot prints were running out.

"There!"

The hearse came to a halt and Dracula got out of the car.

He found a dirty t-shirt.

He knew that it had to belong to Jonathan.

"I knew something would fall out of that backpack."

Wayne and Margaret got out of the hearse as Dracula took a big whiff of the t-shirt.

Margaret couldn't help, but to giggle at the disgusted look on Dracula's face.

"It stinks!"

Dracula held the t-shirt out to Wayne.

"Work your magic."

"What? You want me to track the smell? No, no, no. Do you know how many dirty diapers I have changed? How many number twos have destroyed this thing?"

Margaret shook her head.

"Well, Wayne, what are we suppose to do? If you can't track the smell, then how can we find Johnny?"

"Well, there is another way."

"What other way?"

"This way."

Wayne placed two fingers in his mouth and blew.

The others looked around.

They had no idea what Wayne was doing.

Wayne removed the fingers from his mouth and looked around.

Margaret heard the sound of something come toward them.

It was Wayne's kids!

They jumped on the hearse and started fighting each other.

"Sit."

Wayne took the shirt from Dracula and held it out.

"Smell. I said smell."

Two of Wayne's kids came behind and started smelling his butt.

"Not me the shirt! The shirt!"

Margaret let out a deep sigh.

Why were these kids not listening to their father?

"Do any of your kids still respect you?"

Wayne had to think for a minute, but he finally got it.

"Oh, yeah. Winnie! Front and center!"

The boys stopped fighting long enough and a little girl wolf pup emerged from the group of boy pups.

She walked over to her father.

She spit out her pacifier and took a whiff of the shirt.

"He got into a car. An '86 Fiat. It drove through town. Flight 497. Seat 23A. Eight AM departure."

Margaret looked at Dracula.

"Drac, that's in fifteen minutes."

"He order the vegetarian meal."

Margaret smiled at the little girl wolf pup.

"Okay. Thank you, baby cakes."

She looked at Winnie's brothers.

"Now, all of you, go back to your Momma!"

The little wolf pups went back to their mother, while Wayne, Margaret and Dracula got back in the hearse.

Margaret could only hope and wish that they get to Jonathan in time.

Well, there's that...I know it's short, but I'll live with it...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	45. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Well, my little circus performers this really isn't a author note, this is more of a thank you note

Awesomo3000 pointed this out to me, so thank you Awesomo3000

Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter has reached 104 reviews!

I really can't believe it!

Thank you all so much for this!

Your love, patience and excitement for this story has kept me going to reach to the end

Thank you, my little circus performers!

Oh, yeah, uh that other story I told you I was going to do after this story won't be up anytime soon.

I still have a few kinks to work out, so whatever

Again, thank you for all the support!

I appreciate it!

I love you!

CircusLeader005


	46. Path, They Actually Zinged!

Okay, I'm very glad that you have all enjoyed this story

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 33

The six friends came to the town.

They saw a human, walking in front on their side of the road.

Griffin looked out the window.

"A human."

The others looked.

The human stopped and looked at them.

Margaret raised one of her silver eyebrows.

Why was the human wearing a Dracula cape, wolf ears and a wolf nose?

Frankenstein rolled down the window.

"Welcome to Transylvania."

The human howled as they passed by him to go in the town.

"That was trippy."

Margaret looked at Frankenstein.

"You've got that right, Frank."

They came into the town.

Margaret couldn't believe what she saw.

There were banners for the monsters and the humans dressed like monsters.

What was going on?

Murray looked at Margaret.

"Did they know we were coming?"

Margaret shrugged her shoulders.

Margaret looked out.

The street was crowded with people.

"How are we going to get through this crowd?"

Dracula rolled down the window.

"Excuse me."

A pretty chubby man dressed as Dracula walked over to the car.

"Do you know the quickest way to get to the airport?"

"Yes, fellow Dracula. There's only one way. Bleh, bleh, bleh."

Margaret couldn't help but to laugh.

She really didn't care what the situation was; she would laugh whenever someone brought up 'bleh, bleh, bleh'.

Dracula looked out into the crowded street.

"It's crowded we'll never make it in time."

"You should've left an hour ago. Bleh, bleh, bleh."

The man dressed as Dracula walked away.

Dracula stuck his head out the open window.

"I do not say 'bleh, bleh, bleh'."

"Uh, Drac,"

He brought his head back in the hearse.

"You just did."

The look on Dracula's face made everyone in the hearse to break out laughing.

Dracula let out a deep sigh and looked out to the crowded street.

"We'll have to go through on foot."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him.

Margaret placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Drac,"

He looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"There's no other way."

Margaret nodded her head.

"All right."

The six monsters walked down the crowded streets.

Margaret and Dracula were using their capes to protect them from the sun, but it wasn't that good.

Frankenstein saw the steam that was coming off Margaret and Dracula.

He looked and found something that would protect them.

"Drac, Marg."

They stopped and looked at Frankenstein.

He placed a yellow sun hat on Dracula's head and a pink sun hat on Margaret's head.

Margaret looked at the hat on her head.

"Pink's not really my color, but it'll work."

They started walking again.

"I wonder what would've happened if that guy knew that he was talking to the real Dracula."

Margaret looked at Frankenstein.

"He would've ran for the hills."

Murray stopped where he was.

"Hold it now. Hold it now! That sounds spot on!"

Margaret looked at Murray.

"What are you talking about Murray?"

"The only way they'll know it's the real us if we show it's the real us."

"You mean scare them?"

The friends looked at Frankenstein.

"We haven't scared humans in years. I don't even think I still have it in me."

Frankenstein tried to roar, but it was pathetic.

"I've got nothing."

Margaret pulled out a matchbox.

"Griffin,"

The pair of floating glasses looked at her.

She tossed the matchbox in his direction.

He pulled out a match.

"Let's just move this along."

He lit the match and held it up in Frankenstein.

Frankenstein screamed and something snapped inside of him.

Margaret watched Frankenstein crawl on the air dummy of himself.

Frankenstein roared.

Margaret raised one of her silver eyebrows.

She couldn't believe what she heard.

People were actually cheering.

"I'm trying to scare you!"

"We know! We love you!"

Some woman held up her torch.

"Can you sign my torch?"

Margaret saw the confused look on Frankenstein's face.

"Okay, before anything else. Down there is the real Dracula!"

Some man holding a cup of coffee looked at Dracula.

"Prove it!"

Dracula's eyes glowed red and he used his mind control to make the guy smash his cup of coffee on his head.

He looked back up to Frankenstein.

"All right. Continue."

"Drac's daughter is in love and he and Margaret can get through this crowd. So, people if you are our friends, clear a path for them!"

"All right. Fellow Draculas line up. Bleh, bleh, bleh."

All of the fake Draculas lined up.

"Everyone lift our capes. Protect our vampire friends."

Other people dressed like different monsters, lifted the capes, blocking out the sun.

Frankenstein looked at Dracula and Margaret.

"It's all for you, guys."

Dracula looked at him with a scared look on his face.

Margaret saw the look on Dracula's face.

She grabbed his head and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Dracula looked at his and Margaret's joined hands, before looking at her.

She smiled at him.

"Drac, I'll be with you. We can do this."

He smiled at her.

He moved toward her and pressed a small kiss to her lips.

Their friends' eyes widen.

They couldn't believe that Margaret and Dracula actually Zinged.

They moved away from each other and looked at the path that was made for them.

Dracula ran through the path first, but Margaret wasn't far behind.

They only hoped that they could get to Jonathan in time.

Okay, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	47. Apology, You and Mavis Zinged!

Okay, I'm very glad that you have all enjoyed this story

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 34

They hid in the shade of the trees.

Margaret and Dracula saw the plane that was taking off.

They used their keen eyes and saw that Johnny was on that plane.

She looked at Dracula.

"Drac, what are we suppose to do now?"

He never took his eyes off the plane.

"There is no other choice."

Margaret raised one of her silver eyebrows at Dracula.

"Drac, what are you talking about?"

He looked at her.

Her eyes widened when she finally realized what he was thinking.

She shook her head.

"Drac, are you crazy?! The sun can kill us!"

"I know, but there is no other choice."

Margaret thought it was the dumbest idea he ever had, but they came this far.

She grabbed his hand.

He looked at their joined hands, before looking at her.

"We came this far, Drac. I won't let you go alone."

He smiled at her.

Margaret and Dracula ran out into the blazing sun, before transforming into bats.

They tried to keep up with the plane, but the sun wasn't helping.

Margaret and Dracula could feel every part of them being burned.

They flew under the plane and grabbed one of the legs of the plane.

They transformed back.

"Ouch."

"Drac,"

Dracula looked at Margaret.

"We've got to keep going."

Dracula nodded his head.

"I know."

The leg of the airplane they were holding onto started going up.

Dracula and Margaret transformed back into bats and started flying after the plane.

They came to Jonathan's window.

They latched onto the window.

"Jonathan, Johnny." they said together.

They looked and saw Jonathan watching some movie.

"_Tell me. Have you ever dreamed about being a vampire?"_

Margaret and Dracula looked at each other.

"This is how we are represented?"

"Unbelievable."

They looked back to the window.

"Johnny, Jonathan."

Jonathan looked to the window.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

Two bats hanging onto the window.

"Whoa, bats."

His eyes widen when he saw that the bats were moving their lips.

"Drac, Marg, is that you?"

They nodded their heads.

He knew they were talking to him, but he couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Dracula, Margaret. I can't understand you?"

Margaret looked at Dracula.

"What is he saying?"

"I think he said, 'my hand is in a tan shoe'?"

Margaret raised her eyebrows at him.

Jonathan raised his eyebrow.

"What? Japan is eating lamb stew."

Margaret sighed and dropped her head.

"Drac, we need to find a way to talk to him."

Dracula sighed.

Jonathan tapped on the glass.

"Do you guys know you're smoking?"

Dracula had an idea.

He looked at Margaret.

"Marg, I have an idea."

Dracula unlatched himself from the window and started flying to the front of the plane.

"Drac, what are you doing?!"

Jonathan looked at Margaret.

She had the same confused look on her face.

Dracula was up against the shield of the airplane.

The two captains looked at each other.

"What the heck?"

They looked at Dracula.

"I don't understand how a bat got this high."

"Folks, I'm just gonna turn on the seat belt sign as a caution..."

Dracula found his opportunity to talk to Jonathan.

He used his hypno eyes to command the captain.

"While we hear a special announcement for my friend Jonathan."

Jonathan looked from Margaret.

"Dracula?"

"My dear boy, I've made a terrible mistake. I was trying to keep my baby to myself. Children will stumble, fall, laugh and cry; but such is life. But, the truth is you and Mavis are meant to be. You Zinged! If Mavis has ever have to give her trust to anyone I'm glad it's you. I hope you can hear me and forgive me."

Margaret smiled when she saw the smile on Jonathan's face.

She knew by that look that Dracula was able to get his message to Jonathan.

A woman that was behind Jonathan screamed.

Jonathan looked out his window and saw Margaret and Dracula.

He moved toward the window and smiled at the two vampires.

They smiled back at him.

He gave them a thumbs up and they both gave him a small nod of their heads.

Margaret looked at Dracula.

He swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"Okay, folks, we're going to make a quick turn around to...refuel and then we'll be back on our way."

Everyone in the plane, except Jonathan, let out a groan of frustration.

"Quite you're whining! We are burning up out here!"

The plane turned around, going back to Transylvania.

To reunite Mavis and Jonathan.

Well, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	48. Go Make Your Own Paradise

Okay, I'm very glad that you have all enjoyed this story

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 35

Mavis was on the floor of her room with her knees hugged to her chest and tears running down her face.

She was pulled from her sorrow when a puff of smoke, smashed into her room.

She coughed and waved her hand, trying to clear the smoke.

She looked through the smoke, seeing her father and her aunt.

"Dad? Auntie Marg?"

Margaret emerged the smoke.

"Hi, sweet fangs."

Mavis noticed that her father and her aunt was sun burnt.

"What happened, Auntie?"

Margaret shook her head.

"We're fine, honey. We're just a little sun burnt."

Dracula placed a hand on Margaret's shoulder.

She looked at him.

"Mavis,"

Dracula removed his hand from Margaret's shoulder and moved toward his daughter.

Margaret decided that it was time for her to be quite and let Dracula and Mavis talk.

A daughter and father talk.

Dracula took his daughter's hand in his'.

"Mavey, honey, I want you to live your life."

Mavis let out a deep sigh and slipped her hands from her dad's.

"I don't know how I'm suppose to do that."

Dracula felt his chest clench when he saw the pain on her face.

A gentle smile pulled at his face.

"You know, Mommy and Aunt Marg have given you their presents. Now, can I give you mine?"

Dracula moved to Mavis door and Margaret moved to her niece.

Margaret rested her hands on her niece's shoulders.

Mavis looked at her aunt.

"Auntie Marg?"

Margaret shrugged her shoulders.

Dracula helped up a black and hot pink hiking bag with the hotel's symbol on it.

Mavis raised an eyebrow at the gift from her father.

"What am I suppose to do with that?"

"Oh, it comes with an accessory."

Dracula turned the bag and there was Jonathan.

"You?"

"You."

"Why are you back?"

Jonathan moved toward Mavis with a smile on his face.

Margaret removed her hands from her niece's shoulders and moved to Dracula.

"Because, you're my Zing, Mavis."

"I'm your Zing? But, you said that you hate monsters."

"Well, that's because your Dad threatened to suck all the blood from my body."

Dracula moved toward the kids.

"I didn't mean...I wasn't going to...Okay, maybe I would."

"DAD!"

"I was wrong, devil chops."

Margaret moved toward the small group with Martha's birthday present for Mavis and the old postcard.

She held it out to her niece.

Mavis took the book and the postcard from his aunt.

She looked at the items in her hands, before looking at her aunt and her father.

"Do you really mean it?"

Margaret smiled.

She tucked Mavis' bangs behind her ear.

"Go make your own paradise, honey."

Mavis smiled at her aunt's gesture, before throwing her arms around her father and her aunt.

"I love you guys."

"We love you, too." Dracula and Margaret said in union.

Margaret and Dracula moved away.

Mavis looked at Jonathan.

"Can we try that kiss over again?"

Mavis let out a small giggle.

"I think we can."

Jonathan and Mavis moved toward each other.

The moment their lips were about to touch Dracula's eyes flashed red and he unsheathed his fangs.

Dracula turned back to normal when Margaret grabbed his ear.

"You're so over protective."

She looked at her niece and Jonathan.

"He'll get use to it. You kids do your thing."

Margaret led Dracula out of the room by his ear.

Mavis and Jonathan looked at each other.

They moved toward each other and their lips touched.

Aww...It's so cute...Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	49. It's Coming Down To It

Well, my little circus performers...It's coming down to the last three chapters of this story

I'm so glad that you have all enjoyed this story, but I'm not going to write another Hotel Transylvania fanfic for awhile

But, thanks for all the support

I love you, my little circus performers

CircusLeader005


	50. Best Birthday Present EVER!

Okay, I'm very glad that you have all enjoyed this story

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret or the song...it's from Victorious

(Okay, the italic is for Margaret singing)

Chapter 36

Everyone stood outside the hotel for Mavis birthday party.

Dracula and Margaret decided that they needed to re-due Mavis' birthday party.

Wayne's wolf pups were licking frozen Quasimodo.

"Mavis,"

Mavis looked at her aunt.

"You're father and I have another birthday present for you."

Mavis' eyes lit up.

"What is it?"

Margaret pulled out a chair near the black, grand piano.

"Sit here."

Mavis looked at Jonathan, before moving away from him and sitting in the chair.

Margaret and Dracula sat at the grand piano.

Dracula started playing a sweet melody.

_Margaret: I don't wanna make a scene_

_I don't wanna let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever you go_

_And it's all right, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know__  
_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you__lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason...why__  
_

_I don't even care when they said_

_You're a little bit off_

_I looked them in the eye, I said_

_I could never get enough_

_Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever you go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason...why_

_If it was raining, you would tell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what is it I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do _

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why__  
_

Mavis felt her eyes weld up with tears.

She moved to her aunt and hugged her.

"Thanks, Auntie Marg."

"No problem, sweet fangs."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Margaret stood up.

"Well, let's go get the party started."

She was about to walk away, until Dracula grabbed her hand.

She stopped and looked at him.

"There's actually something else."

Margaret raised an eyebrow at him.

"Margaret,"

She saw the small box that Dracula pulled out of his cape.

Margaret's felt her tears weld up with tears.

He opened the box and there was a ring.

"Margaret, will you marry me?"

The monsters screamed.

Margaret looked at them, before looking back to Dracula.

"This is Mavis' birthday."

Mavis shook her head.

"No, this is the best birthday present ever."

Margaret nodded her head.

"Yes, Drac."

Dracula placed the ring on Margaret's finger and wrapped her in a hug.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	51. You're My Zing

Okay, I'm very glad that you have all enjoyed this story

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret or the song...it's from Victorious

(Okay, the italic is for everyone singing)

Chapter 37

Wayne placed the needle on the record.

An upbeat song started playing.

Jonathan slid across the stage with a microphone in his hand.

He stood up.

_Jonathan:_ _I thought I found a love but she was just a fling.__  
__And then I met a girl, __  
__who felt a different thing.__  
__It's like your hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string.__  
__Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing.__It was a thing called a zing.__  
__And I wanted to sing, __  
__And listen to the ballads of a man named Sting.__  
__When he looks in your eye.__  
__And it's suddenly spring like when Nala looked at Simba in 'The Lion King'_

Frankenstein scratched Wayne's stomach and his foot scratched against the record.

_Murray: __Zinging in the air and I don't have a care__  
__I'm winging from the zing that we share_

A bat flew on the stage and it transformed into Mavis.

_Mavis: Zinging in the rain__  
__Now I'm feeling no pain_

One of the floating tables raised from the floor with Dracula and Margaret on it.

The table floated over to the stage.

_Mavis and Murray:_ _It's a real time for celebrating _

_Cause you're my zing_

Dracula and Margaret's floating table landed on the stage.

Jonathan held his microphone and another microphone out to Margaret.

"Hey, Drac, Marg. Are you guys ready to throw down?"

Margaret shook her head.

"No,"

Dracula waved his hands.

"We came closer, so we could hear you better."

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, come on. Just give it a try."

Dracula grabbed a microphone and handed it to Margaret.

She looked at the microphone to Dracula.

What was he thinking?

He took the other microphone from Jonathan.

"All right. Maybe just a little."

_Dracula:_ _So listen all you zingers from here to Beijing.__  
__You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching",__  
__cause next to zing, cupid's arrow's a little bee sting, it was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one only one__  
__lady in the zing for me cause when you zing_

_Jonathan: By the Zing_

_Dracula and Jonathan: You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonna sling is a wedding ring!_

Dracula used his power to freeze everyone on the stage, except himself.

He held his arms out and everyone cheered.

He unfreezed everyone.

_Mavis and Murray: Zinging in the air_

Margaret freezed everyone, except Dracula.

_Margaret and Dracula: Now I don't have a care__  
__I'm winging from the zing that we share__Zinging in the rain__  
__Now I'm feeling no pain_

Margaret unfroze everyone.

_Mavis and Murray: It's a real time for celebrating cause you're my zing_

_Jonathan and Dracula: To the zing y'all,ba - da - bing y'all.__Gonna knock you out right outta that ring y'all.__  
__Better ring y'all, happening y'all.__  
__Pay attention to the undead king, y'all!_

Everyone on the stage walked off the stage onto the floating tables.

The tables lifted up into the air.

_Everyone: Oh!__Oh!__  
__Oh!__  
__Oh!__  
__Oh!__Oh!__  
__Oh!__  
__Oh!__  
__Oh!__Oh!__  
__Oh!__  
__Oh!__  
__Oh!__Oh!__  
__Oh!__  
__Oh!__  
__Oh!_

Well, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	52. One More Chapter :'(

Well, my little circus performers

Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter is coming down to it

One more chapter and that's it

I'm very glad that you have enjoyed this story

Thank you so much for the support, patience and love

I love you, my little circus performers

CircusLeader005


	53. Anwser, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Okay, to anwser some question that I got today

Margaret's scars are on her right shoulder

I also want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to a fan that loves this story

I'm going to finish this story for him

Again, Happy Birthday :D

CircusLeader005


	54. THE END

Okay, can't belive it, but this is the final chapter for 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter'

Thank you for all the support and love

Okay, I'm writing this final chapter for a fan whose birthday was yesterday

So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Magaret

Chapter 38

Margaret looked at the ring on her finger.

She really couldn't believe that she was marrying Dracula.

A small knock at her bedroom door made her look away from her ring.

"Come in."

The door opened and her fiance peeked his head in.

"Hello, my sweet blood orange."

She smiled at him.

"Hi."

"It's time."

She nodded her head and he left.

Margaret came down into the lobby.

She saw her niece standing next to Jonathan and her packed suitcase.

Mavis smiled at her aunt and her father.

Margaret felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she kept them from falling.

"I really can't believe that you're leaving."

Mavis walked up to her aunt and wrapped her arms around her waist. She rested her head against her aunt's chest.

"I won't be gone forever. I promise I'll be back for yours' and Dad's wedding."

Margaret pulled her niece away, so she could look at her.

"I know, sweet fangs."

Margaret placed a kiss to the top of Mavis' head.

"Please be careful, honey."

Mavis nodded her head.

"I will."

Mavis moved to her father and hugged him.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you more."

Margaret moved toward Jonathan and wrapped him in a hug. He happily returned the hug.

She pulled away, so she could look at him.

"You and Mavis be careful."

He nodded his head.

Dracula walked up to Jonathan.

He placed a hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Take care of her."

Jonathan nodded his head.

"You know I will."

Margaret and Dracula followed Mavis and Jonathan out to the hearse that was waiting for them.

Jonathan put the bags in the hearse.

Mavis looked at her aunt and her father.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye for awhile."

She walked up to them and wrapped an arm around each of their necks.

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you more." Margaret and Dracula said in union.

Mavis got in the hearse.

Margaret and Dracula waved at the hearse, until it was out of sight.

"Drac,"

Dracula looked from the empty road to his fiance.

"You know, I've always wanted her to live her life. But, I didn't know it was going to be this hard to let her go."

Dracula pulled Margaret into his arms as tears ran down her face.

Mavis had finally grown up!

Well, there's the last chapter...I hope you enjoyed this story

Please review

Thank you for the support and the love

I love you my little circus performers!


	55. Thank You For Staying! Come Again!

It finally came to the end

Thanks so much for the love, the reviews and the support

Okay, I'm going to be writing another Hotel Transylvania story where Margaret and Dracula get married and Jonathan and Mavis come back to the story

Margaret and Dracula are also going to have a suprise for you guys in the next sory

Thank you for staying at Hotel Transylvania!

We hope you enjoyed your stay!

We wish to see you again for the grand marriage of Count Dracula and Lady Margaret!


End file.
